Sin From My Lips
by Poisoned-Thorns
Summary: After Ianto survives the 456's biological attack, there are questions left unanswered. How and why has he managed to live, and how will his and Jack's relationship continue with the knowledge that Jack couldn't bring himself to just say three words.
1. Prelude

A/N: We all knew the ending of CoE was clearly wrong! I just thought I'd add my own version to the mix.

This is set from CoE Day 4 owards, so obviously contains spoilers for the third season.

I don't own Torchwood, or Doctor Who, for that matter, as clearly, this would have been the outcome otherwise.

* * *

"I love you."

The words had tumbled out of his mouth, but he'd had no intention of stopping them. Words he'd never dared to say. Words he'd never thought he ever would say. Ianto never expected him to feel the same. He knew it wasn't reciprocal. He'd lived with that knowledge, and now realised he would die with it. All he could do was wait for the rebuttal.

When he heard it, it still hurt more than the gas inside him ever could.

"Don't."

He felt himself let go, the loss flowing into every pore. Muffled noise made him refocus. Looking up, he saw Jack watching him so intently. He could feel something stroking his cheek but wasn't sure whether it was Jack's hand or the power of the gas taking effect.

Heart breaking, and lungs slowly collapsing, he asked for reassurance of the only thing left he felt he could cling to.

"It was good, yeah?"

The confirmation from the man who's face swam above him almost made it worse. The knowledge that it had been worth it, not only for himself almost ripped Ianto apart as he fought back tears. He knew for him it had taken up a significant part of his life... For Jack, he would be a mere fragment considering his years.

Knowing his last moments were upon him, he asked for something, in one of the only selfish acts he'd ever done his whole life. "Don't forget me."

Ianto looked at the eyes above him, unable to focus on much at all anymore, he heard, "never could."

That stung. Never would mean never for Jack. There was no way he would always have the memory of him.

"A thousand years time," Ianto choked out. He couldn't help it, he needed to know... Jack may not have loved him, but at the very least he wanted him to be honest with him with how much he'd retain. "You won't remember me," he choked out.

A more forceful voice this time spoke up, "yes I will." Sincerity fell over those lips. "I promise, I will."

Ianto slipped into unconsciousness, and further, much closer towards death. Feeling the final kiss goodbye, his subconscious forced his body to take its last breath, in that moment drawing in all that he could from the man he knew he had loved and now had lost. Forever.

***

Jack was screaming inside, the pain too immense to actually allow for any physical exertion, or even any thought. There was no light. Darkness was flooding him An expanse of shadows and obscurity which stretched infinity.

The pain stopped. Emptiness took its place. There was nothing, no pain, no emotion, no feeling of any kind. That was entirely worse.

The physical agony returned, sharper than before. A thousand knives stabbed at his heart and lungs for what felt like a lifetime before the light came. When it did it came fast, spearing through his eyes and causing him to sit bolt upright with the realisation that he was, once again, alive. Alive only to suffer once more.

The pain was no longer physical. It became purely emotional.

_Ianto._

He was gone. Lost

He turned to see Gwen looking at him. She knew exactly what was going through his head. He could already see the body which lay next to them. So still. She'd already pulled the blanket from the Welshman's face. It now rested upon his shoulders displaying the peachy cheeks and shut eyes.

Staring down at the face, choking on her tears, she felt the Captain's shaking hand grip her shoulder for support. She knew it was for himself more than for her.

Gwen reached down to place her hand gently against Ianto's face. Flesh touching flesh, she sharply drew back as if stung.

Throwing the blanket fully and furiously from the body lain in front of her, she grabbed at her own chest due to the feeling of her heart imploding. Not due to loss. It was elation.

The cheek had been warm.

The chest was now rising in breath.

"Jack!" She choked out, her eyes flying to the man behind her who had completely missed any reaction in the state of his own misery.

Eyes meeting the woman's before him, he only heard her next two words.

"He's alive."

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter: An explanation, the Hub and a certain Doctor.

The following chapters will be longer. this was only so short because I wanted to open the setting up a little.

Please read and review! I would really like to know what people think!


	2. What you need, is a doctor Part 1

Chapter 2

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews: WickedWitchoftheSE, Miz Perfect, gillian gutfright, catspaw and vixengreen. They are _greatly_ appreciated!

Anyway – On with the story!

* * *

What you need, is a doctor (part 1)

"What?"

"He's alive. Look! Jack for Christ's sake he's breathing!" Elation swarmed from her mouth. She was screaming the room down in an all teeth and grin laugh when she grabbed Jack's shoulder's to force him to look towards the breathing chest in front of them.

Spluttering around a choking cough, Jack began to stand and clumsily stumbled over towards the next body, brusquely ripping down the zipper to see the chilled blue face underneath. He ran towards another, tripping and falling upon his own sore knees. Another lifeless face beneath the tarpaulin. Then another dead face. Another and another.

Finally, with most painful exertion, he choked out, "it's Ianto. It's only Ianto."

Gwen, watching him intently, had moved round behind Ianto's body to cradle the only warm, apart from hers and Jack's, individuals in the rooms head in her lap. "But why?" she asked tentatively.

The American paced back to her side. The effort caused him to stumble slightly on fragile legs. Sliding his arms, weakened but still strong enough, under the younger man's body; he began to stand, lifting him. "I don't know. I really have no idea." Jack furrowed his brow as he observed the man in his arms. "But we need to get him out of here," he continued. "We don't know if this is only temporary." He assessed the closed eyes and lax lips expression on the other man's face. "Oh God, Ianto." The Captain's eyes flew back to the Gwen's. "We need to get him out of here. Fast" Shifting his weight to fully support Ianto's, he began to walk briskly towards the door, Gwen in tow. "He needs a Doctor, and I think I know just the right one."

***

Jack was still rushing when he placed Ianto onto the makeshift bed – a dodgy old second hand mattress Rhys had found and his own balled up greatcoat.

The car journey hadn't passed quickly. Gwen's questions and his own frantic phone calls seem to merge together to a goo in his mind. It was an agonisingly long car ride but he had hardly any recollection of it. He could remember Gwen's persistent asking of "what Doctor? The Doctor? Your Doctor?" and his call to Martha beginning her to just try and phone the Doctor and force him to Jack's location by any means necessary and straight away. He was just praying that she would be able to do it. But that was all. Gwen's questions went unanswered but for a few grunts and Martha's frenzied "why what's wrong?" was forgotten as soon as he'd pressed the disconnect on his Bluetooth.

Every second his mind was on Ianto. Questions enough running around his head without Gwen's needing to be added. _Why was Ianto alive? Why only him? – Would it last?_

He'd since told Gwen to locate and enter into conversation with Frobisher. She'd be gone for the next God knew how many hours. With argument.

Jack took hold of Ianto's hand now, for the first time feeling the warmth radiating from his soft skin. He hadn't wanted to touch bare flesh before, in case he felt coldness rather than the heat he felt now.

Sensing a slight grip around his fingers, the Captain let out the pulled in breath he'd been unaware of holding now that he truly accepted the body that lay before him to be alive, even subconsciously reassuring him of that fact.

Jack gazed down at the pale face. Despite the Welshman's natural paleness, there was certainly colour in his cheeks. His lips were definitely no resemblance of either those of the dead bodies they'd so soon ago left behind, nor of the police telephone box materialising a few metres away.

Upon hearing the breaking of the door opening, Jack sharply turned to look at the visitor.

"Now Jack, I've seen you in some really terrible places, but this really is a bit dire - don't you think?" The brown bug eyes flicked across the room, glancing at first at the set up computer station, the sofa and then finally down at Jack holding the other man's hand in his clammy palm with a furrowed and apprehensive brow.

The Doctor's whisper slipped passed his lips, making barely a sound. The only sign that he had uttered any noise was the perfectly formed circle his mouth formed around the "oh." Then again, rather more audibly this time, in fact more like a shout, another "oh!" was heard in the warehouse.

Taking action in his spritely manner, he launched himself forward towards the other two mean, pulling a stethoscope from his left inside pocket as he went.

"What happened?" he asked, whole persona changing from light and cheeky to matter of fact and business-esque.

"He... erm," Jack paused, unsure where to begin. "The 456," he continued, "they're-"

"Yes, yes I know what they are," the Doctor cut off.

Jack looked at the man that stood before him.

"I know the future Jack. You don't need me for this, so – I haven't come. This is your fight."

Giving a shake of his head to rearrange his thoughts, Jack said, "they released a gas. Biological – we think. There's no antidote, not in this time anyway. The toxin is to complex. Everyone in the building died – except..." he risked a glance back to Ianto. Every time he looked either at him or away he worried his condition would change. Worsen.

"Yes, yes I see." The Doctor knelt down beside Jack, who seemed to be silently refusing to leave Welshman's side despite the Doctors pointed looks to give him space. He began to examine Ianto, checking first for a pulse via the stethoscope and then proceeding to ensure his breathing was regular by placing his right ear close to the mouth and nose and looking down the body to note the steady rise and fall of the chest. Awkward, given Jack's non moving position.

"Well," the Doctor remarked, getting back to his feet, "everything seems to be in working order."

"Will it last," quizzically asked Jack, gazing expectantly upwards to the bespectacled face.

The Doctor looked down at Ianto, lying limp on the mattress. "Don't see why not. He's unconscious, not dying. Could come round at any moment." Hearing the sigh of complete relief from Jack, he turned to the Captain and inquired, "I would like to know how, though?"

The clamminess of Jack's hands was slowly subsiding, his general perspiration too. Burrow less furrowed, he commented, "that's why I asked you to come. I don't know-"

"No probably not. But you can show me."

"What? How?" Jack enquired.

In response the Doctor lifted his gangly hands in front of his own face to form a gesture of cupping someone's face. Although Jack didn't know exactly what to expect, he had an idea so complied with the Doctor's silent request. Moving slowly to his feet whilst releasing Ianto's hand, he stepped in the direction of the Doctor, allowing his face to be gently held by the other man. Feeling a sudden flash of emotion and sharp images run through his brain, he realised automatically what had happened. The Doctor had looked inside his mind, back through his memories.

Peering expectantly at the Doctor, Jack was gratified when he heard him speak.

"Okay Jack," he said firmly. "I know what's caused this."

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter: The _full_ explanation and some cheeky interaction

As always, please review. They really do help me get a feeling of how this is going, any ideas are also welcome. Thanks!


	3. What you need, is a doctor Part 2

**Sorry about the snail pace. I'm rubbish at getting things out at an appropriate time it would seem.**

* * *

Chapter 3

What you need, is a doctor (part 2)

"He's like you," the Doctor began.

Not understanding, Jack moved back down to sit on the tatty mattress, grasping the younger man's hand once again. "What?" he began. "How do you mean?"

"He's become a fixed point in time." The Doctor looked down at the two individuals before him, an almost forlorn look expressed on his face. "I'm not happy about it," he paused, "but I've come to accept it." Catching Jack's gaze he continued. "There's something very wrong about it. A fixed point in time should not occur." Shooting a look towards the body lain straight on the floor, only supported by the half a foot thick sagging mattress, he said, "but in both cases they've happened for of a specific reason and purpose. And that, Jack, I can't deny."

The Captain hadn't moved. He hadn't even blinked. The breath that was in his chest at that instant may well have been the same one he took in when the Doctor had began his explanation.

"Jack-"

"I'm just processing," he rebutted and then hesitated. Finally able to speak, he fixed his eyes upon the unconscious Welshman. "He's like me," he stated. "He'll never die?"

"Oh no I never said that now did I? You'll die someday, you both will. At least I think..." the Doctor's voice slightly dipped to a mumble and his gaze averted, as if uncomfortable that he wasn't quite sure on the answer. Personality regained, he almost jumped back into his bubbly persona. "But it will probably be a very long time away yet," he smirked. "And I'm sure you'll have many-" deliberating, he looked methodical, searching for a word or phrase to best fit the occasion. When finding what he was looking for, he at once grinned and stated "-'non deaths' before that happens anyw- is that a good word, 'non deaths', I mean, it makes sense, I'm just not sure-"

"Doctor," Jack pressed.

Sheepishly, he returned, "right, yes, sidetracked. _Anyway_," he stressed. "he'll die of course he will. As will you," he added for good measure. "He'll probably die before you, I mean he only got the secondary dose, as it's all you would be able to give him as the primary recipient-"

"Slow down," Jack cut in, "what are you talking about, 'full dose'? I already told you there was no antidote to the gas." He stood briskly to his feet.

"Maybe not for the bio hazardous gas, no. But you had the perfect antidote for _anything _just brewing inside of you Captain Harkness-"

"Doctor, what-"

"Oh Jack, come on, I thought you'd have figured it out by now, easy," the Doctor's eyes lit up almost comically. "I'm almost disappointed in you Captain." That smug smile of his breeched over his face.

***

Gwen was pissed off. Really pissed off. After battering Frobisher in argument for over half an hour she'd come to a stopping point. Her efforts, it would seem, had been futile. There was no winning. And she knew that now.

Resigned, she speed dialled Rhys' number and heard the call connect as she let a solitary tear slip down her right cheek. All those who had suffered in vain, all those that were going to suffer.

Rhys' concerned voice flew from the phone, bumbling over the words, "_hello_?"

She spoke his name for unnecessary confirmation, stalling before she had to give into the painful words she was to speak.

"_Yeah, me. I'm bloody freezing." _She heard him pause briefly, then voice filling with anxiety he continued, "_where are you? You alright? D'you want me to send the files?_"

"It's too late sweetheart," she muttered into the mobile, with her back to Frobisher and a short distance away to ensure that no one overheard what she was to say, she went on to speak the words that she hadn't been able to bring herself to yet, "they've killed him." She continued, having to, for the first time, accept what she was about to say, "not just Clem.... they might've killed Ianto." Voice breaking on the name, she hurried on. "He's dying. We don't know-" she stopped herself from continuing, choking around a sob. Not yet having received any information on Ianto's status from Jack and that Doctor of his, she went on, "he could still die."

***

The Captain looked quizzically towards the Doctor, who seemed to be almost whining about the fact that he had to explain anything. Suddenly, he broke into a large grin before exclaiming, "Jack! You've even flaunted it!"

Said man spluttered around a cough, confused as to how the Doctor could suggest he would flaunt something he was unaware of. Had he been aware however-

"Remember Carys? With the, erm..." He trailed off almost looking embarrassed. "The -" he coughed quickly, "the sex gas?" whispered the Doctor expectantly, almost willing Jack to nod along with him so that he could continue his explanation.

For a bemused moment Jack's eyebrows knitted together, until he looked to the other man with dawning realisation. He nodded compliantly.

"You said to her, and I quote:'_A surplus of life, I'm practically giving it away_,' and then '_that was just a kiss, think of the buzz you'd get from the rest_.'" The Doctor's "Jack accent" certainly left something to be desired. His quirking eyebrow moves too.

Giving a smug smile, Jack said, "oh yeah."

"You've been giving that to this man. However inadvertently. Every time you kissed, you handed a little more over, every time you touched. Each time that you-" He broke off and paused yet again with what could distinctly be described as a blush spreading across his pale face. Casting his eyes downwards he muttered towards Jack, "well you can tell from your own explanation."

Unflustered as always Jack queried, "but surely that wouldn't make him like me? I mean, it might be the reason he's alive now but that wouldn't have made us the same. Perhaps he's just survived this but-"

"Oh he's a fixed point in time Jack," the Doctor cut in. "There's no refuting that. I can feel it. It's flowing off of the both of you. And he's even fresher than you are." The description caused Jack to scoff suddenly. The Time Lord looked from him to the Welshman at his feet. "Gives me the shivers." As if to illustrate this point he gave a jolt, rubbing his jacket clad arms as if goose bumps had erupted upon them.

Jack began to speak once again, "then how-"

"I don't know why you didn't say it, Jack. Would've saved you a lot of hurt." The Time Lord swayed from his left foot to bring his weight to the other. "But you didn't," giving a long sigh he resumed, "which if he's anything like I think he is, from what I've seen, he's going to be _preeeetty_ annoyed about it as soon as he comes t-"

"Doctor!" Jack growled impatiently.

"Right sidetracked, just though you should know. Really should stop that," he grumbled. Beaming back at the Time Agent, he started again. "You might not have said the words Jack, for which I will never understand," he persisted, "but you meant them. Okay this isn't making all that much sense is it? Yes it is? Oh, okay." He grinned, knowing for once he'd got his point across in a, semi, anyway, understandable manner.

"When Rose passed the Time Vortex into you she gave you life. That stuff sticks around you know? And d'you know what you did Captain Jack Harkness? You passed it onto our little friend here."

Now Jack was confused. He was willing to admit, that yes, he was too chicken to say the words. But how on Earth had he managed to pass-

"I'll explain it to you!" the Doctor gladly yelped, hands gesturing madly. "When you kissed Ianto in that final moment, there were no words. There didn't need to be any. You gave your love to Ianto, and with that you gave a part of yourself, cheesy as it sounds I know," the Doctor added stepping out of his narrative before breaking into it again. "Both physically and metaphorically."

Jack had by this point come to the realisation that watching the Doctor's explanation was like watching a small child emphasise words he'd just learnt the meanings of, hand movements flailing about.

The Doctor paused as if for good effect but then looked earnestly towards Jack. "You gave him your heart Captain. But in doing so you also gave him some of the Time Vortex. It's a part of yourself, and you let him have it."

Jack had never felt so lost. None of it made sense. Well, all of it made sense, actually. To a degree. His brain just wasn't comprehending it fully yet. The words which left his mouth were spoken only as a guess of what he thought the Doctor would want to hear. "I'm sorry?"

Grabbing the Time Agent by the lapels of his greatcoat, the Doctor thrust him forwards so that the two men were standing almost nose to nose. "Oh don't be sorry Jack." Brown eyes opened wide. "This was meant to happen," he smirked, "I know that now." Smiling, he gazed warmly into Jack's blue eyes, "it's quite beautiful really." Stepping back from the shocked Captain, still too stunned to speak, the Doctor gave a sweeping look over the large battered warehouse.

"_Anyway_! Enough with the story telling!" the Time Lord bellowed and grinned madly from ear to ear. "I've got a treat for you."

* * *

**Thank you so much for all reviews I've received, as I mentioned before.. They really help, so see that button down there... Push it, go on. I know you want to.**


	4. What you need, is a doctor Part 3

Chapter 4

What you need is a Doctor (part 3)

* * *

Moving briskly towards the blue box stationed a few metres away, the Doctor looked expectantly towards Jack. "Well come on then!" He beckoned with his spindly wrist for the Captain to bring Ianto inside as he swung the door open.

Quizzically, Jack looked on and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not strong enough to carry him, I may be spritely but I hardly do weights in this incarnation now do I?" the Time Lord retorted glaring down at his stick like figure clad in blue pinstripes. "Still, not bad though, eh?" Eyes flashed back upwards along with a rather cheeky looking grin. "Well come on! Don't just stand there! I'll get her fired up!" he yelled as his lithe frame propelled itself in a run through the doors of the police box.

Confused only enough by this change of attitude of the Doctor's, to wonder where they were going, Jack simply shook his head and bent carefully down to pick the Welshman up in his arms. He shifted under the new weight as he gained footing before making his way towards the Tardis.

As soon as he entered he could already make out the frame of the Doctor almost jumping from control to control in a far too animated manner. He did wonder sometimes how the man in this form seemed to remain hernia-free.

"Okay..." the Doctor began in a distracted fashion, furrowing his eyebrows as a certain lever stuck. "Close the door behind you. Wouldn't want you flying out." Although this was impossible, as everything would be kept inside despite any doors being open, due to the wonderful Tardis' herself, Jack complied and nudged the inside of the door with his foot causing it to click into place. He knew how much the Docotr liked to keep up an appearance of professionalism. Walking forwards towards the central console, his boots clanked on the metal causeway as he walked with the added weight from carrying Ianto.

The other man now stood with one knee bent to his chest with his foot on the ledge of the central column, hands tightly gripped around the end of the lever as he tugged with what looked to by a mighty amount of exertion. Face contorted to a grimace, he called out in a strained voice, "you're gonna have to put him down somewhere Jack," he grunted. "My best bet would be across those two seat and strap him in," another grunt. "I'm gonna need your help with flying this thing for what I've got planned. And it could be a bit of a bumpy ride" He nodded his head towards the other side of the spherical console where there was what seemed to be two either car or aeroplane seats. "My guess, as he could wake up any minute is that it's better here with us as opposed to a strange room hidden in the labyrinth that is this place - AHA!" he gave a shout as the lever finally budged into place, the Tardis now giving off quite a contented hum. "Still, shame he couldn't have the grand entrance." The smirk was back on his face again, and he gave another nod towards the chairs as if for encouragement.

Navigating around the circular console Jack laid Ianto back down flat across the two 1960's style seats and leant around him to hook the two seat belts from above him to tuck under his body. "He is not going to be comfortable when he wakes up," the Time Agent remarked, noticing not only the way that the buckles seemed to be digging into the younger man's thigh and ribs but also the fact that from the knees down, his long body was having to dangle off of the make shift bed.

"Naaah, he'll be alright!" Again moving with a vigour far too energetic for his own good, the Doctor almost spun towards a rather large button. "You remember what to do?"

Jack moved closer towards the centre section, casting a look at Ianto, who admittedly did look quite peaceful and content laying there. But then perhaps that was just a side-effect of being unconscious. "How could I forget?" he grinned

"Great, I've plugged in the coordinates and we're all set, _so_..." pressing the big red button, he looked lovingly towards the large translucent pillar in the middle as she began to whir and spark into life, "here we go!"

The first movement had Jack gripping onto the nearest edge as she jerked, "and where exactly _is_ where we're going?"

"All in good time Jack, don't be hasty! That's it that lever there! Excellent! Memory like an elephant you!" Not sure whether to be offended or feel as if he'd received a compliment Jack settled on just flashing his Harkness grin in hope that it would convey all that was necessary. He shot a quick look back to Ianto behind him, seeing how one of his arms had also slipped down off of the chair from the Tardis' movement, so that it now resembled the posture of his legs. Yep, he _was _going to be uncomfortable when he eventually came to.

"Oh and shouldn't you phone that lovely lady, you know the one, dark hair, _lovely_ smile." The Doctor's voice was dripping with such sweetness when he said those words that had he been anyone else, Jack would've thought he'd actually be taking the piss. However, as it was the Doctor, amazingly, he probably wouldn't even know what that meant.

Slightly bewildered, Jack managed to get out a "well, yes – I mean, can I?"

"Of course Jack! Here!" He threwing a relatively new mobile, that he retrieved from inside a jacket pocket, from his side of the counter towards the American. The Docotr proceeded to yank at a few more handles and switches, even kicking a peddle down by his feet, not looking up once to see whether Jack had been able to catch the device.

Luckily he had however, and after a quick fumble, he managed to thumb in the number and lift the phone to his right ear, using his free arm to lean across and flick another switch on then off again.

Having picked up on the second ring, he was surprised to find Gwen pretty non-hysterical. "Hello?" came the reply to his silence, "Jack?"

"Yes, Yes I'm here. Doing fine. Ianto's okay, it would seem so anyway," he rushed. "I need you to do me a favour Gwen. Ianto. He has a sister. She's got two kids. Ianto – he won't be able to-"

"I'll do it," she cut him off, a sudden uplift in her voice before it sank back down again. "Jack I couldn't get through to Frobisher. The bastard, he's-"

"I know, I understand. Figured that would be the case anyway. It was a long shot. You sure you're going to be able to do this? Get Frobisher to get you back to Cardiff in one of the helicopters. I should still hold enough weight for that to be done for you, despite everything."

"I'll do it," she approved firmly of the request. "It's the least we can do, considering."

"Gwen it's going to be okay," he tried to reassure her, such a hard feat over the phone.

"You don't know that." She let out one of the heaviest sighs Jack had ever heard from the Welshwoman. "I'll go to Ianto's sister. Keep in touch." With that she cut off, obviously still feeling broken.

Jack looked back down at the phone in his right hand before acknowledging the Time Lord with a look once again. "Is it going to be alright?" he asked tentatively for confirmation.

"I wouldn't lie to you Jack. It gets fixed. You know I can't tell you how. But you don't lose, Captain Harkness. The human race will be thankful to you for saving their children." He looked on almost sadly towards Jack.

Heaving his own sigh, Jack gave a start as he experienced a rather large shudder from the Tardis herself.

"Oh!" the Doctor perked up as he felt her become stationary once more. "We're here! _Excellent_."

* * *

Hope to get the next one posted shortly, as I'm actually in the process of this one already... after receiving a couple of lovely reviews? Hint Hint. They really do make me right faster.


	5. What you need, is a doctor Part 4

A/N: I'm off to Cardiff for a dirty girl's weekend on Friday (which is now technically tomorrow for me here in the UK)as it's the bank holiday and Cardiff Mardi Gras is on, as well as Sex, Wales and Anarchy II – hosted by the lovely Gareth David-Lloyd, so I thought I'd give you an update now as I know I won't be able to get back on here 'til at least Tuesday! Hope this will suffice until then!

* * *

Chapter 5

What you need is a Doctor (part 4)

Jack made to move off towards the door but was stopped rather quickly by a forceful hand to the shoulder.

"Oh you don't need to do that," the Doctor explained, rather matter of fact. "We're staying inside the Tardis."

Jack couldn't understand why that would be. Why would you want to travel to a place but not go outside? It was like flying to Asia and then never leaving the hotel room, not even chancing a look out the windows. Surely that would be ruining the whole point of it?

"All will be revealed soon enough!" the Doctor exclaimed having turned his back so he was again facing the console. Although he was turned the other way, he always seemed to have an uncanny idea of what people were thinking, even without looking at them, it would seem. Damn that Time Lord intuition.

The Captain strolled back to Ianto, giving a quick once over to check the rise and fall of his chest was remaining regular. Placing a hand on his cheek to feel how clammy it was, he was pleasantly surprised to find that it had cooled dramatically to a more stable temperature. Satisfied with his quick assessment, he rotated on his heels to make an new evaluation. One of what the Doctor was doing.

He was bent over peering at one of the monitors, muttering slowly under his breath, "triangulating location..." he pulled a lever, "relocating individual and assessing necessary pull pressure..." hit a rather large button near to his hip, "elevating mass and preparing to release separate load..." Still mumbling, the Doctor stuck his tongue out and bit it whilst furrowing his brow, flicking a switch.

The Tardis gave a massive shudder as if straining under a huge exertion.

"What was that?" Jack asked suspiciously as he quirked an eyebrow, only after just managing to grasp the back of the chair Ianto was laying across for support.

"Oh nothing, nothing!" the Doctor replied flippantly.

Unconvinced, Jack continued pressing, "Doctor?"

"Gotta get moving!" His voice was far too high to be comfortable.

"Stop trying to change the subject," Jack huffed.

"But we're almost done," the Time Lord pouted, turning to face Jack.

"We haven't even been outside!"

"It's not necessary Jack," he said quietly, surreptitiously nudging a final button with his left hip.

"_Hey_! I _saw _that!"

"Woops?"

The deep growl that emitted from Jack seemed to terrify the Doctor.

"Okay done! Look, see!" was his startled yell. "Behold it yourself."

Reluctantly, and rather incredulously, Jack walked purposefully to the door. Swinging it open, he stepped with intent through it. Looking around, he took in the metal grillwork on which he was standing, the slightly damp smell that only came from being underground and the reflective surface that was directly in front of him.

Twisting to face the now smirking Doctor once more, he asked the obvious question, "why are we in the _Hub_?"

Face dropping, the Doctor gave a worried, "Do you not like it?"

"Do I not like it?" Jack spluttered, disbelieving that the man in front of him could do something so foolish, "Doctor! We can't be here! I could walk in that door at any moment!" He pointed towards the cog wheel. "Paradox!"

Realisation dawning, the Doctor returned to his usual smirking self. "Ah but Jack, we're in exactly the same time we just left."

The Captain paused. "What?"

"Oh I've just, you know," that damn smug smile was back, "moved the Hub in time," he finished flicking his nails absently.

"Moved... moved the Hub?" spluttered Jack.

"Oh yes," he let out a dramatic sigh, as if the explanation was rather unnecessary.

"Well?" Jack prompted.

Giving into his love of describing his exploits, the Doctor launched into his tale. "Millisecond before you managed to blow up your own Hub, froze you, shielded you, nicked the Hub. Brilliant!"

Flabbergasted, the American was just about able to stutter out, "wha- _what_!?"

"_Weellll... _Went back to just before you exploded - the tiniest amount of time between Hub being intact and '_kaboom'_," he made an explosive gesture with his spindly hands, "froze you in time," he pointed at the Captain, "and picked up the Hub in the Tardis' gravitational pull. Shielded you with her energy... meant that when you went '_KABOOM_'," he mimicked his previous motion, larger this time than before, "you'd still blow up without the Hub but she could imitate the explosion path and pattern and damage and _everything, _so it would be as if your Hub really_ did _explode."

"So..." Jack shock his head in amazement, as well as utter confusion. "Where... Where are we now?"

"Exactly where we left from. Well, in time anyway. I've just put the Hub straight back into place on the Plass."

"Erm.. Doctor? Won't people realise that a massive fountain has re-emerged from nowhere?"

"Ahhh no, that's easy! Bit of retcon, you know, did the whole trick!"

"Bit of retcon?" Jack queried, suddenly struck, "where the hell did you get retcon from?"

"Well, erm," the Time Lord stumbled over his words, almost it would seem, embarrassed by the answer he was to give, "I might have, erm," he gave a small cough, "borrowed some, the last time I came to visit..." Scratching the back of his head and looking innocently up at Jack, he waited for the reply.

"Borrowed some?" Jack's voice had raised in pitch slightly. "You didn't even come into the Hub!"

"Oh no, not that time!" the Doctor tried to reassure.

"not _that time_!?"

"Okay, so maybe I might pop in and visit when you and your team are out every so often. Just to check that you're not harbouring any alien criminals... or anything," sheepishly he continued, "Chameleon cloaking device does wonders as well for not triggering your alarmy things... Anyway! I sort of... picked it up on my last stop in, figured out it's formula and converted it to mass supply in case I ever needed it. Used the Tardis to spread it out all over the city when we got back here," he let his thin fingers stroke some of the coral of the centre console lovingly, "'cause you're such a clever girl aren't you?" Giving another cough, he continued, "made sure that it was specific, so they wouldn't remember the explosion of the Hub, and '_poof_' all done."

If that man grinned one more time, Jack was gonna...

_Wait a minute_. "So, how do we know that it's exploded?"

"Eye of the storm," he replied simply. "Oh and you should let that Gwen woman know, she'll have been using your warehouse but will be slightly unsure of why by now... her mind would have probably filled in the blanks, maybe given her some kind of safety reason why you wouldn't have been able to use the Hub, but it's always nice to be honest with your team, eh Jack?"

Jack still remained unsure of exactly what was going on, that seemed to happen with the Doctor a lot nowadays. It would always take you the next sentence to catch up with what he'd said in the last one.

"Why have you done this? I mean, not that I'm not grateful.. It's just.."

The Doctor gave a reassuring smile, comforting Jack wordlessly. "I wanted to do something for you. For all of you. You might not need my help with this, but I do know that you need it every now and again. It's the same with the Hub. I couldn't sit by when there was _something_ I could do to help. You don't need the Hub for this Jack. Not really. Torchwood isn't about all of its gadgets and gizmos. But they help. You've spent over a hundred years building this place up to be what it is. No point losing all that research now... And anyway you_ will_ need that in the future. No point losing it now."

Okay maybe Jack wouldn't do anything about that grin. The man might be confusing as hell, but he was still helping.

"I don't know what to say."

The Time Lord seemed to be rather offended by that, "a thank you would be nice!" he remarked.

Knowing that mock-offense was one of the Doctor's favourite pass times, Jack just laughed as he walked past the other man, giving a playful shoulder barge.

"Thank you," he said smiling, as he started to unbuckle the young Welshman now precariously dangling across the strange chair arrangement. Focusing intently on the Doctor, he placed his hands under Ianto's arms from underneath and said, "you gonna help me this time or what?"

Contemplating the things Jack would say should he decline the offer, the Doctor peered back and heaved a fake sigh, "oh, go on then!" he grumbled, grabbing the unconscious body by the ankles he hoisted the weight and began to move towards the door. "Oh, maybe I'm really not that weedy," he commented as Jack watched him attempt to flex his arm muscles in a body builder fashion whilst trying to keep a grip close to Ianto's feet.

"Nah, he's just too light. Doesn't eat enough vegetables."

"Oh... oh," the Doctor mumbled. Slightly downtrodden, the realisation that, yes he really _was _that weedy, had luckily stopped the precarious hold he had on Ianto's feet from muscle flexing leading to dropping him. At least that was a plus side.

Still looking slightly disheartened, he asked, "where do you want him?"

Searching the Hub for a more comfortable location, Jack eventually just settled on the nearest available space that wasn't metal, to save dragging the poor man in their arms any further. And avoided the risk of the Doctor accidentally causing him to plummet to the floor. "The sofa over there," he nodded in the direction of the big Torchwood sign on the wall.

Manoeuvring across the metal grill, they plopped him down.

"Not very subtle are we?" the Doctor inquired, gazing pointedly at the sign.

"Ah, pfft!" Jack shot back. "Could you take off his shoes?" he asked once they'd manage to place him gently on the sofa and arrange him in a comfortable manner.

The Doctor shot Jack a look which clearly stated _that isn't my job_, before proceeding to do said job, socks and all.

After removing Ianto's tie and placing it next to him, Jack declared the fact that he was, "just going to get a blanket."

Seeing the Doctor nod, Jack made his way off to what the Time Lord believed was Jack's office, and what he seemed to recall from one intriguing expedition alone in the Hub, as Jack's sleeping quarters.

Once inside, Jack quickly rummaged through his drawers before remembering that that_ wasn't _where he kept spare blankets and moved to the wardrobe instead, barely registering the fact the Hub was exactly how they'd left it (or in Jack's case been blown up in it), unmade bed sheets and all.

Finally managing to pull something out which had a semblance to a blanket, he made his way up the ladder to shouts of "Jack, Jack!" coming from the Doctor.

"What?" he yelled back, "what's the big rush?" as he made his way across the grill.

The Doctor looked impatiently towards Jack. "_Because! _He's waking up!"

* * *

Okay! In the next chapter... bet you can't guess... Oh _come on_! The Doctor's just said it!

I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully I'll be able to get it up just after I get back.


	6. The Awakening

A/N: I'M BACK! Oh my god, was it amazing? YES, YES, YES! Thank you for all the great reviews... Definitely something wonderful to come home to!

I was re-reading one of my Torchwood books on the train journey home... And came across a scene which I just feel in love with when I first read it... so thought I'd put some of the dialogue in here... Kudos to anyone who can tell me which book?

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 6

The Awakening

Ianto Jones lay upon the sofa stationed on the boardwalk, facing into the Hub. His bare feet stuck out of the end of the blanket Jack had pulled up over his pale shivering arms. Tie, slumped over the arm of the sofa, Ianto heard somebody mumble, "I'll leave you to it." Before soft footsteps were made out. Or at least that's what Ianto thought they said. The voice was unfamiliar and sounded slurred, as if the individual had been drinking for a few hours, but that could just have been the last tendrils of unconsciousness slipping away.

The Welshman's eyes began to flutter open and started to focus on the tanned face swimming in his gaze. With a sound between gravel, and the noise a tonsillitis ridden heavy smoker would make, Ianto checked his sight was correct. "Jack?" he asked quietly.

The famous Captain Jack Harkness smile broke out, the one Ianto had always considered made him look like a matinee idol. He watched as the other man bent his knees to sit on the balls of his feet, bringing his head to the same level as Ianto's on the couch. "I see you've stuck with us then, Sport?" the Captain asked gleefully.

Yep, definitely Jack, then.

Memories began to trickle in. Final words. A final reply. _Oh God,_ he'd handed Jack his heart on a platter. For what? He felt the pain flit across his face before he could stop it. Quickly replacing it (he did _not _want_ that_ conversation with Jack, not now), with a small, slightly uncomfortable smile, Ianto tried to focus back upon the words which the older man had just said to him.

Attempting to find the air to breath properly, he spluttered slightly around a cough and replied, "'Sport'?" Leaning towards Jack slowly, not too fast due to his own physical state as well as fearing Jack would see him as too eager, he quirked up his right eyebrow. "Not sure I like 'Sport' as a term of endearment ." He really was going to have to keep up the 'old Ianto' facade, else Jack was going to start _that_ conversation. Continuing, he said, "'Sexy' is good, if unimaginative. 'Pumpkin' is a bit much, but 'Sport'. No, you'll have to think of another one." His teasing was there, but there was definitely less warmth in his voice. It may still have been affectionate but it seemed slightly cooler, colder than before.

Unperturbed by the slight change, and with a face full of utter sincerity, Jack answered, "okay Tiger Pants, how you doing?"

The laughter which Ianto couldn't help but let out caused an automatic fit of coughing, so sharp it sounded more like a barking dog. He bent up double on the sofa before collapsing back down to sprawl across its whole length again.

Jack's expression changed to a look of complete concern and guilt. Voice softening, he rolled back onto his heels. "I'm so sorry Ianto."

Overcoming the spell of choking on his own laugh, the Welshman gazed directly into the older man's eyes. "Oh don't be so remorseful Jack. I'm here aren't I?" He looked away, eyes glossing over. "I really thought I'd died, along with everyone else in that building." Light blue eyes fluttered back, "oh Jack, thank God you found an antidote... All those people could have been-"

"They're dead, Ianto. All of them." Jack bluntly cut him off.

Shock emitted from Ianto's face. "Wha- what?" he stuttered again on his own words. "But Jack – I was the one closest to the 456- and the gas... I would've been the one most heavily effected-" He didn't have time to take in the sadness radiating from Jack's eyes.

"I could only save you," Jack spoke up quietly.

"Those hundreds of people!" The shout caused another burst of pain to burn up from his lungs and course through his chest.

"There was nothing I could do for them. You were the only one that could have been saved."

Ianto paused pensively, unsure of how to continue. There was no way that could have been possible. Even with the technology at Torchwood's disposal. There just wasn't anything he knew of, and he knew about _everything_... "Jack, what are you talking about?"

Looking away and staring into the rift manipulator at the centre of the Hub, only as a way to avert the other mans eyes, Jack spoke softly, "I'll tell you later... I haven't quite got my head around it myself yet."

"Jack-" Ianto began.

"Later." The adamant tone of his voice prevented Ianto from questioning any further. Instead he just looked straight up at Jack.

He still didn't know what to say. So paused before resigning himself to speaking the words he hoped Jack would want to hear. "Thank you." Appearing almost sad, Ianto timidly took hold of one of the older man's hands in his own. It wasn't a natural feeling, especially considering what he was reliving in his head, but he took the Captain's larger hand in his own thinner, longer one all the same. "Whatever it was you did..." He paused, obviously unable to comprehend quite what was going on, but still trying to find a way to show his gratitude. He let out a large sigh, "thank you." Seeing Jack's eyes return to him, and feeling his fingers being intertwined with others, Ianto smiled poignantly, saddened that he couldn't think of something else to say, also that he couldn't make a hasty escape away from Jack to give himself some time to think. Though, sat in a satisfied haze that he'd managed to get his point understood.

"Anytime." Jack's voice caught on the single word, and hearing this, Ianto relented and gave his hand a small squeeze back and made to sit up.

"No, no, no you!" Jack brusquely spoke. "I'm not having you getting yourself over excited just yet," he gently pushed Ianto's shoulder's back down to the side of the arm of the sofa so that his head could recline on that itself.

Giving a weak curve of the lips, Ianto replied, "okay," over a soft sigh and looked away. "Thank you again, Jack. I do mean that"

Returning a small smile with his lips, Jack said, "cup of tea?" Receiving the quizzical look from the younger man, he admitted, "I figured you wouldn't want me messing around with your coffee machine... Along with how mad I knew you'd be if you were to ever find out I'd brought instant into the Hub." Ianto, who's face had taken on the most horrified expression, was quickly cut off with a "-which I didn't!" from the Captain.

Relief etching back along his features, Ianto breathed another sigh, admitting "a cup of tea would be lovely."

"Lemon?" asked Jack.

Giving another small smile to Jack- small smiles seeming to be the only type he could manage at the moment, Ianto said, "thank you... again." He paused thoughtfully and shot Jack a mildly surprised expression. "I didn't realise you knew how to make tea... properly," Ianto admitted rather guiltily, though round a poorly disguised snigger.

"I didn't... But I _did_ know that someone was going to have to learn." Using his purchase on the sofa to help him stand, Jack pushed up, hesitating, before grazing his lips softly across Ianto's dry ones and holding what probably couldn't be called a kiss, but instead a brushing of two pairs of lips together, for a mere split second, as he stood.

Turning to leave, he paused upon hearing, "care to explain how we're back in the Hub?"

Chuckling, Jack threw over his shoulder, "I'll explain over tea." The smile slid a little before he stated in a quieter and more muted voice, even than before, "I'm glad you came back to me." Still unturning, he made his way towards the kitchen area, leaving only a clatter of feet along the walkway grill and a tingle running along Ianto's bottom lip in his wake. Not noticing the Welshman bring a hand up to feel his own swollen lips, nor the fact he had had to swipe at the single tear that had managed to roll down his left cheek.

* * *

A/N: Next time: what exactly will happen about the Children of Earth now the Hub's back? And will Jack realise why Ianto's upset? Or even that he is upset? Probably not... it _is_ Jack.


	7. No Reparations Part 1

A/N: This chapter forced me to re-watch episode 5 of Children of Earth for accuracy and so that I could figure out exactly the route to take for my version of saving the Children of Earth.. It reminded me how empty Torchwood feels without Ianto. *_sigh_*. Oh well, I guess that's what fanfiction is for, eh?

Just got my preliminary reading list from Uni. Out of the 35 books on there, in total, I have 5. Money pain begins.

Congratulations go to _Lyless and Lockesilver_, who reviewed (correctly) stating that the book was Trace Memory. Yay for you!

* * *

Chapter 7

No Reparations (Part 1)

Jack cast a wistful glance back at the Welshman lying on the sofa, and noted that he was snuggling down into the soft leather in an attempt to receive more comfort, dark lashes fluttering closed across his too pale cheeks. The gas was still really affecting him. Remembering the first time he died, Jack let out a sigh. The after-effects would linger for days. The first time was definitely the worst. He turned again towards the kitchen and continued on his path towards both hot coffee and the Doctor.

Said Doctor was bent over at the waist so that his head was directly in line with the pristine re-established coffee machine, peering at it expectantly.

Chuckling to himself, Jack moved around the slighter man to fill the kettle on the worktop opposite. "If you touch that, Ianto _will_ kill you."

Swinging around to face the Captain, tongue stuck out between teeth in his 'mad scientist concentration face', the Doctor smirked before spinning on his heels to again face the shiny metal contraption, commenting that, "Mr. Jones could _try_." That led to a small snigger from Doctor's back stiffened slightly, a tell-tale sign to being uncomfortable. His voice softened as he said to the other man, "at least he's got you to talk him through it this time," and then paused. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Jack."

"It's forgotten. Not your fault." He replaced the kettle and flicked the 'on' switch silently ushering the Doctor away from the coffee machine and urging him towards the possibility of tea instead. "Well, actually _completely_ your fault." Another chuckle, before a hand was held up to stop the Doctor from interrupting. "It's okay. I now appreciate the reason." It was the American's turn to pause. Contemplating the Doctor's possible reaction, he continued after a moment, "I'd also appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to him. I don't want him finding out quite yet, but he does need someone to talk to. I want to be there for him, I do. I-" Jack let out a tired sigh, "I just need time to get the wording right. I know it would've helped with me if I'd've had someone to talk to that knew what was going on."

That received a rather incredulous look from the Doctor. "So you're just gonna what - have him believe he escaped by some miraculous twist of fate until you decide the time is right to tell him?"

"No... No, I'll say that something happened that needs explaining properly and we'll just have to wait until all this-" he gestured around him, "has been sorted out."

An eyebrow quirked above glasses. "And if he finds out himself?" Well that was a rather loaded question. The implication clear. _If he dies and is mystically resuscitated a second time?_"There's no way I'm letting that happen again." Jack insisted adamantly.The shrill trill of Jack's mobile promptly interrupted any more discussion. Noticing it was an unknown number, Jack flipped it open and shot a querying "yes," into the receiver.

"Captain Jack Harkness," stated the voice in his ear.

"Agent Johnson, we speak again."

"Indeed... there's a specific reason for my call Harkness." Her voice was brittle. No argument or interruption allowed. "The 456 are named after a wavelength, that's got to be the key to fighting back. I hear you're the name for the job so we're designating it to you."

"Alice and Stephen, you still have them I take it?" Jack bypassed her 'proposal'.

"Yes. You can even talk to her."

Jack could make out the sound of the mobile being handed over to another individual. "Alice?"

"Dad?" her voice sounded tentative and scared. "Dad, you have to do it. They-" her speech faltered, "they have Stephen. I don't know what they're going to do to him-" The phone was once again being transferred, cutting off whatever his daughter was about to continue saying.

Out of the corner of his eye Jack noticed the Doctor slinking sneakily off to Ianto. The protective side of Jack flared up, already active because of the now supposed situation of Alice and Stephen. If he hadn't been having the conversation he was having on the phone at that moment, he would have objected to him running the scans on the sleeping man via his sonic screwdriver. However, within seconds he was receiving a massive grin from the older man and two big thumbs up, reassuring him that Ianto was indeed fine and given the time taken, he wasn't doing anything too intrusive with the sonic device.

"Do it now Jack, you have two hours. If the 456 are not gone by then, Alice and Stephen," there was a distinctive pause in Agent Johnson's speech. Her voice reverberated out from the phone, harsher and stronger, "I have the authority to execute them."

***

Johnson hit the hang up button, shifting to face the woman sat comfortably next to her. "You really think it will work?"

Alice returned her gaze. "I swear to you, if your duty is to protect the state above and beyond any authority, then the one person you need right now is Jack Harkness."

Johnson gave a short nod, agreement in words unnecessary.

They went back to watching Stephen play football with the UNIT officers, hoping not only for his sake, that Alice was right about her father.

* * *

A/N: I finished writing this in my garden, where I'd only been for 10 minutes before developing sunburn. English weather should not be like this. It's unnatural. And for those who think _ten minutes_? I'm not a hermit, just incredibly naturally pale. It's annoying.

Anyway I'm off to Poland until Sunday so I may be able to do some writing there if I get time, either way you will have an update by Sunday or at the latest Monday... May even be one tomorrow before I go but don't count on it, that might just be a malicious lie spurred on by my consumption of 2 large cans of energy drink which have now given me the sugar shakes... Though it could be interesting to try and write the next chapter with said shakes and no spell check... _Hmmm_.

I would _love _some reviews to come home to... it's just down there! _Go onnnn!_


	8. No Reparations Part 2

A/N: Okay, so I had every intention of uploading this at 5am just before I left for Poland. I hope it's worth it guys, because it was such an undignified hour of the morning to try and upload something, only to find that your internet's crashed and you got up super early for no reason *grumble*.

* * *

Chapter 8

No Reparations (Part 2)

Jack set off determinedly across the metal grill work down towards the cells of the Hub.

Rushing after him, the Doctor began to call, "hey! What's going on?" He stumbled slightly over his own feet, all scrawny limbs tangling up before he righted himself. Straightening his brown pinstripe suit, he sharply nodded in satisfaction and began to again scurry after Jack who had now made it down to the second level of cells and was punching a number code into a keypad by the door. A code only Jack knew.

"So what's down here then?" Intrigued as ever, the Doctor was eager to find out about something he didn't already know.

"Rift debris," commented Jack pushing forward the heavy metal door as the keypad buzzed and lit up, approving him access. "Rift debris that's too dangerous to store anywhere else, but that we can't send back through the rift either."

He led the way towards the last cell, identical in structure to those on the floor above except for its contents.

This one held a small human child.

The Doctor grinned sniffed the air, assessing the creature before him. The smile fell. "That's a Chameleon," stated the Doctor ahead of giving Jack a rather wary yet anxious glance and asking, "why have you got a Chameleon?"

"Fell through the rift a little while ago. Never found a way of sending it back, needed to contain it so brought it down here. From your reaction I take it you know what it's capable of?" questioned Jack, leaning his arm above his head on the glass cell door whilst never taking his eyes from the small boy staring back at them.

"Of course I know what it is! I've saved dozens of planets, species from this 'child's' ancestors." The Doctor had become rather riled. He hesitated. "Are you sure it's secure?" He grabbed his sonic screwdriver back out from his top pocket and ran it along the joint of the cell door, as if to check for weaknesses.

Flippantly Jack replied, "dead locked, air locked, sterilised thoroughly of course. Time sealed if it comes to it." Still gazing down, he murmured, "amazing isn't it, really? Taking on the form of the thing your species would most want to protect. For us, apparently it's our children – the children of the Earth. Makes you believe it's vulnerable, so you'll help it." His gaze shot up to meet the Doctor's, eyes and voice becoming hard, "until you touch it and it links with your mind." Jack looked back at the 'child' again, almost in awe. "It touches you and connects. Can't do it at first by itself because there's still traces of its original form in its mind. But you're part of the human race. Our minds are all linked on some level, the genetic makeup I take it. Instant access to the whole world. Instant power and control. No physical invasion necessary, they'd already be controlling our minds."

"What do you want with it, then? You obviously know how dangerous it is, so why come down here?"

"It's humanoid. It's taken on the form of a human child. The complete, untainted form. So much so that it's reacting the same way as all of the other children on this planet. I received an alert from one of the monitors as it had assessed a change to its behaviour when this all began. I'd've come to see it sooner but I haven't told the team about it yet..." he trailed off as he watched the Doctor lean towards the glass, making little pinching motions with his fingers in parallel with the aliens cheek.

"Oh Jack look at it though, it's got little freckles and everything."

"_That_ is why I don't let Gwen have access down here. She'd mother it as if it were a defenceless human child. The consequences would be catastrophic."

Coughing in slight embarrassment, the Doctor said, "yes, quite... But _why_ do you need it?"

"I'm going to reverse the frequency. Say, you wouldn't happen to have a containment function on that screwdriver of yours?" inquired Jack.

The Doctor whipped said sonic device from his pocket again, tapping the end with one of his long fingers, pride written all over his face. He raised an eyebrow. "How could I not?" Smirking, he watched as Jack hit three buttons in quick succession upon his wrist strap.

"Dead lock deactivated. Better get that application working."

The Doctor flung his arms forwards , thumb and finger clasping the sonic screwdriver, jamming down a button. It gave its own whir of acceptance and emitted it's blue light, directly encompassing the small child through the Perspex door.

"Air lock released. Time seal disabled," declared Jack, nimble fingers flitting across buttons.

The Doctor's 'concentration face' was back on as the door flung open. "Where am I taking him Harkness?"

"Upstairs. The main centre of the Hub. We'll hook him up to the computers up there, get a stronger signal."

Walking skilfully backwards, the child was compelled to follow, trapped by the force of the sonic screwdriver. It wasn't distressed, just followed the Doctor gradually towards the door leading back up to the main part of the Hub.

_Oh God_, Jack thought. The 'child' was enjoying this. It was giving him more of an opportunity to make physical contact than being inside the cell walls. Tailing up the line of individuals now making their way up the steps he shut down and closed the cell which the Chameleon had previously been occupying.

When he returned to the work stations, the Doctor had already positioned the child in one of the computer chairs and locked his position with the sonic screwdriver, now loyally reinstalled in his jacket pocket.

"So," the Doctor prompted, noticing Jack's emerging figure.

Weaving his way to one of the computers, the Captain began racing his hands over the keyboard, accessing the Torchwood server. "Clem died for a reason – I take it you know who Clem is right?" he threw over his shoulder to the Doctor, eyes staying persistently focused on the screen.

"Yes, yes. I've been... watching."

Jack gave a scoff. "You know that's a little weird right?" The left side of his face formed a smirk including a Harkness eyebrow raise.

"Naaah, not weird." The Doctor pulled up next to Jack to look over his left shoulder at the monitor. "Clem?" he urged.

"Right," Jack muttered, slightly distracted by the amount of focus he was paying to the computer. "His mind must have synched with the 456 back when he was a child, but they didn't need to kill him. He wasn't any threat." Eyes shot up to the Doctor beside him. "Unless, maybe, that connection hurt them." His head swung back to the screen where he was pulling up audio files. "This is the recording of the 456 the moment of his death." The speakers began to produce the sound. "That's a new sound," Jack told him.

***

Ianto's body felt like lead. He blearily opened his eyes to perceive the Hub. What the Hell was that stupid noise. Some kind of high pitched whirring. His vision swam as he tried to sit up and regain some kind of visual focus. At least the damn coughing seemed to have stopped.

Ianto hoisted his legs off of the sofa to place his feet on the floor. How could you feel like lead and jelly at the same time? He certainly wouldn't be working on those just yet. Placing his elbows onto his knees, he rested his head in his hands, groggily running his palms over his face in an attempt to wake himself from the hazy state.

Looking up he realised he'd made little headway in gaining much visual acuity, but was still able to make out the slightly blurry figures of two – no wait, three...

Why was there a child in the Hub?

* * *

A/N: Leave me something pretty? Down there.


	9. No Reparations Part 3

A/N: So I was actually expecting to get the whole, how do we stop the 456 bit completed in one, maybe two chapters... It seems I get a bit carried away with my writing.... when I have the time for it... _Sorry._

* * *

Chapter 9

No Reparations (Part 3)

Gwen hugged the small girl close to her chest, the movement more of a reassurance to herself that the child and the other children around her were still there, rather than a form of comfort for the little girl. Both pairs of eyes, those of Gwen's and the small child, mirrored each other as they stared unblinking into the lens before them.

Her spine gave a twinge as she straightened, having to hold her own and the child's weight with no back support from where she was sitting. She spoke regardless. Slowly, methodically and directly into the video camera held by her husband, she said, "there's one thing I always meant to ask Jack."

Numerous pairs of eyes gazed at her intently, soaking in every word that she said.

Gwen tucked the little girls head beneath her chin and felt the brown curly hair wisp on her skin.

"Back in the old days," she went on, muted for fear of being discovered. She looked straight at Rhys as she paused, then back towards the camera. Voice harder than before, she continued, "I wanted to know about that Doctor of his. All those times in history, when there's no sign of him, I wanted to know why not." Spite dripped from her words as she pronounced the _t_.

The children were restless, uncomprehending of quite what was going on, but understanding that, at the very least, _something _was wrong. Many fidgeted slightly, unwilling to remain still in their anxiousness, but still listening to the woman's words.

"I know the answer now." Giving over to the emotional break in her voice, she admitted, "sometimes the Doctor must look at this planet and turn away in shame. He is here now," she stated, the anger still venomous and dripping from her voice. "And he has done nothing."

Rhys, steadied his hands, now shaking from the high emotional state all individuals were in. He watched as the shadowed image of Gwen moved on the small screen.

"I'm recording this in case anyone-" she broke off, her voice hitching. Drawing in a deep breath, she gave a brief sigh, unwilling to admit to the probability that they would need someone to find the recording for it to be viewed once again. Persisting, she repeated, "in case anyone ever finds it. So you can see..." She stroked the little girls hair, aware that she may never be able to do the same to the child of her own.

"You can see how the world ended."

***

Jack had hunched himself over the computer space, dutifully ignoring the natural sound of the Hub whirring around him. "We don't even need to analyse the frequency, just send it back to them. We recycle it in the form of a constructive wave."

"And the boy?" queried the Doctor, eyeing the child who had taken to amusing itself by rocking side to side on the chair, causing it's blonde bowl cut hair to flop left and right.

"We use him to transmit the wave. We do it the same way they do. How they get the children to speak - they establish the resonance. We just need to reverse it." The Time Agent fixed his eyes on the boy. "Like I said before, it's a perfect humanoid copy," he hesitated. "Well... perfect enough that the 456's technology perceives it so. In which case it would make no difference to the outcome of _this _as it's them we're sending it to. We use him as the vessel, the centre of the resonance."

Concern flitted across the Doctor's face. "Centre of the resonance?" Noting Jack's sharp nod and his continued striking of the keyboard, the Doctor carried on, "Erm, Jack, won't that mean that the child will-"

"Yes," spoke Jack, almost brutally, then looked up giving an almost imperceptible shrug. "It'll revert back to his original form when the wavelength is over to prevent itself from dying anyway."

"I don't agree with this, Jack," the Time Lord declared forcefully.

"I'm not killing it," Jack said brusquely. "I am _not _Torchwood One," the statement seemed to be directed towards himself as much as the other man. "It's one child or millions. And this one isn't even real, and it's _not_ going to die," he lingered on the word, checking whether the Doctor was paying full attention before he was reassuring him that, "it would do worse to us if it could try."

The Doctor's eyes flared, as if a precursor to an attempt by the man of preventing what was to come. But his always so emotional eyes seemed to relent, and he gave a small, sharp nod in silent agreement.

Taking the Doctor's consent, Jack ran with it.

Configuring the coordinates and calibrating the signal strength, Jack allowed himself a final look at the Doctor's stony face.

And then he hit enter.

***

Vision swimming, Ianto looked intently upon the three individuals in front of him. Two men and a child, who looked to be only a small boy. The youngest of the three, as far as Ianto could tell, seemed to be holding his head in absolute agony. He was emitting a noise, which at that frequency, Ianto could only assume was a scream.

The two men were casting furtive – cautious? looks towards one another, but were also in fact watching on as the child succumbed to the pain and began to drop to its knees, slipping out of the chair. They were, or at least one of them was, hitting the buttons of one of the computers keyboard, the action of which appeared to be increasing the boys distress.

_Oh God,_ thought Ianto_. They're killing him._

And _they_ weren't just anyone.

One of them was Jack.

A wave of sickness washing over him, Ianto blearily got to his feet and stumbled forward to what he perceived to be the pain ridden child.

Ignoring a sharp sting located in his shins, which he would later work out to be from walking straight into the coffee table, he staggered on passed the offensive piece of furniture and towards the small individual slumped by one of the now spinning computer chairs.

The call of "No Ianto!" was lost on him as he reached out his hands in preparation to remove the child from the room and console him. So too was the flash of movement from beside him and Ianto quickly found himself to be restrained by two large arms pulling him flush back against a well known chest.

"Finish it, Doctor!" Jack yelled as his arms engulfed the young man from behind, dragging him backwards

Trying to fight against Jack's firm grip was difficult enough at the best of times, but given his current condition, Ianto felt like all he was managing was to make his limbs feel more leaden. Pushing futilely against the confinement of Jack's strong embrace, Ianto felt himself plummet without grace into a heaving cough, landing rather inelegantly upon the floor.

Lifting his eyes from the concrete, he urged his splayed body into a more dignified position in Jack's hold, only to look on as the child lay prone on the floor, no longer giving out the noise he was before.

All three men watched on as the body of the child began to glow. Every cell moved apart, each becoming a single tiny light, until a smoky illuminated gas was all that remained. It's soft hue cast glittering sparkles around the Hub and the three individuals watched on as the fumes full of glitter imploded and reassembled with a flash burning light.

Peering through his fingers, Ianto barely had time to register the perfectly reformed child before he heard Jack shout, "Contain it!" painfully close to his ear. The reverberations travelling from his chest into Ianto's back.

Gazing mutely on, Ianto finally managed to focus fully on his surroundings. The tall lanky man aiming a screwdriver, which was now whirring and lit in a blue haze, at the child. The child struggling against some sort of invisible barrier, presumably coming from the device in the other man's hand. The boy, which he now knew to be an alien, given the scene he'd just managed to witness in his falling delirium. And Jack's arms still tucked tightly around his body in a manner which Ianto was damn well sure would have made a professional wrestler proud.

He couldn't believe this.

_Bloody Torchwood._

* * *

A/N: Trying to restrain myself from sounding dirty, though the innuendo sometimes just comes of its own accord... Down there's a button - if you push it, it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

_Damn it_.


	10. Confrontations

A/N: I have _finally _got my laptop back from computer hospital - hence the masssssive gap between now and my last post. Yes, I hate myself too.

* * *

Chapter 10

Confrontation

It had only been a few minutes since it had ended.

Gwen had watched in silent fear as, once again, every single child had screamed.

The army officers had even fallen back at a command over their communication systems, stopping the adamant troop from tearing the small child from the Welshwoman´s arms.

Looking on in uncertainty, whilst assessing the radio transmission, they each had begun to slowly retreat from the barren field back towards the more active suburb, leaving behind the now confused few adults and many children.

And now, stood perplexed and looking into the little girls wide eyes as she sat in her arms, Gwen finally realised the truth.

It was over.

"Rhys!" she called instantly to her husband, now talking to an anxious Rhiannon.

Both looked up sharply at the sound of her voice and jogged the few paces to meet her.

"What is it sweetheart?" the Welshman queried, expectantly gazing between his wife and her colleague´s sister:

"Jack-" she broke off, peering down at the little girl in her arms, the first real smile in a while plastering over her lips. "It´s over," she stated.

It was during times like these that Rhys couldn´t help but like Jack. The handsome bastard.

Before he could respond, however, Ianto´s sister had launched herself into the other women´s arms, embracing both adult and child. Continuous murmurs of thank you could be heard, though muffled by a face full of Gwen´s coat and her own tears.

Pulling back, Rhiannon swiped both hands across her face and managed a tentative, watery smile.

Within seconds, both her children came rushing forwards in the realisation that they´d made "the noise" again. With calls of "mam" and "mammy" they each grabbed hold of a leg, wrapping their arms firmly around a thigh and each resting a head on a hip.

Cradling each of their heads with one of her hands, she gave them each a satisfied grin. Suddenly she encountered a sinking feeling as her daughter asked "mammy, where´s Uncle Ianto?", with her son following up the question with "We heard you talking about him before. Is he okay?"

She peered expectantly towards Gwen who seemed as lost for an answer as she did.

For now, as she waited, less than patiently (it could be said), for Jack´s phone call, neither of them had a proper idea of the answer.

***

The Doctor kept his thumb firmly pressed upon the second button of the device held steadily in his hand. Assessing the trapped child, his eyes skirted over to the two men on the floor.

The younger had managed to wriggle in the other's arms to cause the two of them to lie in a rather forced embrace. Jack's arms were still wrapped securely around Ianto in a manner which left no argument as to the fact that the other man would not be getting away too easily, and the Welshman was completely tense and rigid, staring with resigned but fiery anger at the man containing him.

"Okay..." spoke the Doctor, rather uncomfortably, realising that he was obviously intruding on something rather personal. "Well, I´ll just be taking this wee young scally wag back down to the cells then." His voice trailed off slowly to end in a nervous cough. Casting a final furtive glance towards the two individuals - noting that they had shown no sign of recognising the fact the Time Lord had spoken - he scurried away down the stairs, boy in tow.

Giving a small but forceful shove, Ianto finally managed to glare Jack into dropping his embrace. As he scrambled to his feet, he cast Jack a withering glance. "Might be nice to know what the hell is going on in this place once in a while," he remarked quickly.

"I had no idea you were awake, Ianto, I'm sorry," said Jack, as he too, started to move to his feet, leaving a small but comfortable enough distance between him and the Welshman.

The comment only seemed to anger the younger man more though. "So you'd rather I slept through... whatever it was you were doing," he demanded, voice harsh .

"I didn't want it to complicate things," Jack replied. "Having to explain would have taken up time that we didn't have."

"Well you have the time now!" Ianto shot back vehemently. His words showing his expectation of an answer, and for that answer to be soon.

The Time Agent pressed his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, exasperation written all over his face. "The boy," he began, "he was an alien-"

Ianto scoffed, turning back away. As Jack broke off, he received a pointed look from the other man. "Well _obviously_," he stated sarcastically. "Get to the point."

Furrowing his brow at the Welshman's sudden snappiness, Jack continued unperturbed. "He has the same genetic makeup as that of any child. Practically human. At least enough so that we were able to reverse the wavelength through him," he explained briefly, finishing with, "the 456 have been destroyed."

Ianto's eyes flickered back around to meet Jack's at his final statement and then shot quickly away again, the man himself, however, stayed silent.

Noticing Ianto's distance, Jack slowly took a step forwards and moved his arm up to gently lay his left hand upon the other mans shoulder.

Stiffening noticeably, Ianto paused briefly before flinching and then jerking brusquely away. When he spoke, his voice was little above a whisper. "Don't touch me, Jack. You don't have that right."

Confusion seeped into the older man. He knew that he'd upset Ianto about the child, but not to the extreme of how Ianto was reacting now. "Ianto what's going on?" he asked, bewildered.

The Welshman seemed to be fighting an internal battle with himself, keeping his eyes firmly locked away. He knew that should he turn to face him, he wouldn't be able to say what he needed to the other man. Just looking at Jack was enough to tie his logic in knots.

Jack perceived him unconsciously twisting his fingers, his eyes searching as his face turned slowly more and more pink, and, in Jack´s opinion, looking thoroughly more and more lost.

And then Ianto exploded.

"Because, Jack-" he broke off as suddenly as he had begun and heaved out a large sigh, shooting the Captain a glare before launching right back into what he was saying.

In Welsh.

"Achos er 'r ffaith a cei a fake blentyn yn hidlo am , balli at ddeud 'm beth s ar gerdded. Fel Fi agos ymdopa at atal 'ch chan yn achub 'r 'n waedlyd byd.*"

Ianto pointed in the direction that would lead towards the cells. "A Chymera 'i a ddyn was 'ch 'n waedlyd _Ddoctora_!*"

His rant paused for a second or two whilst his eyes softened for a brief moment, only to regain a neutral expression, his voice this time held an edge to it that Jack could not quite distinguish. "A achos er bopeth , 'r 'n flaen amsera Ca ddigon ddewrder at ddeud 'ch a Cara 'ch ydy pryd fi m yn darfod i mewn 'ch arennau , a pawb alli dybied chan i mewn ateb ydy at ddeud 'm mo at.***"

And now it was Jacks turn to be totally lost. He couldn't assess the situation fully without knowing what the other man had said

Ianto's now re-softened features turned around to look pointedly at the cog door and then back to the Captain, only to land upon the door again as he purposefully began to stride silently towards it.

"Ianto?" called Jack with as much confused force as he could muster.

Allowing a small growl, the anger and vehemence returned to his voice as the Welshman span around, marching the few steps back to Jack and reverting back to English, "And it's your own bloody fault you didn't understand a word I just said. Because despite living here for over a _century_," he boosted his point by giving Jack a firm poke to his shoulder with his index finger, "you haven't even bothered to learn a single damn word of the language!"

With his final exclamation, he turned to fully storm off again, the time making it out of the Hub.

Cog door rolling into place, Jack was left to stand dumbfounded, guessing at what he couldn't have known, only able to call after Ianto in hope he'd return, "hey!" Realising the man was hardly about to come back, he shouted defensively to thin air, "I know 'hello'!"

* * *

A/N: *Welsh to English translation (please don't hurt me if my online translation is wrong!): Because despite the fact that you have a fake child running around, you refuse to tell me what's going on. So I _almost _manage to prevent you from saving the bloody world

**And I take it that man was your bloody _Doctor_!

***And_ because_ despite _everything,_ the first time I get enough courage to tell you that I love you is when I'm dying in your arms, and all you can think of in reply is to tell me not to.

And yes I do realise that Gwen does seem a bit lost to what's going on... Everything's been so hectic in this story that there never seemed to be _quite_ the right time to find out. But don't worry! All will be revealed to her soon!

I am finally writing chapters ahead, due to not being able to damn well post! ARGH! But it does now mean I have at least a rough idea where I'm going with this.... for the next few chapters anyway :S


	11. Reservations and Revelations

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to _WickedWitchoftheSE,_ as despite having written most of this chapter, their review made me expand on it, just that little bit... And yes reviews do give me happy face... And inspiration for certain lines/scenarios in my story... So please do. Oh, and kudos to anyone who can work out where I've nicked a couple lines from (yes it is Torchwood based).

* * *

Chapter 11

Reservations and Revelations

Jack´s thoughts were swimming.

Now what was he supposed to do? Go after Ianto? Stay in the Hub?

Spinning around, he made to walk to his office to find out where the Welshman had gone when he spotted a rather tall, gangly figure situated near the entrance to the cells.

"Guess I walked in at the wrong time, didn´t I?" asked the Doctor timidly.

Jack had no time for this. Sympathy was _not _what he wanted right now. He needed to get upstairs and was full well intending to tell the Doctor where to shove it (in nicer words, of course) as he stormed by, when he suddenly realised something.

"What, Doctor; what did he say?" demanded Jack, grabbing the other man by the shoulders.

"What?"

"You speak Welsh-"

"Well no, actually I don-" began the Doctor in reply.

Jack cut him off, "but the Tardis translates it for you, though."

"_Well_-_"_ tried to reason the Doctor, shrugging of Jack's hands.

"Don't try to tell me you don't know exactly what he said. I know what she does, I've travelled with her, remember?" Jack commanded.

The Time Lord's expression switched suddenly from false ignorance to stern.

"It's not my place to say," he stated, with no room to be swayed on the issue.

An animal sound issued from Jack's throat as he spun around in annoyance, back to the direction of his office. Hearing footsteps behind him, he chose to ignore the Doctor following him over to the monitor on his desk.

Before he assessed where the Welshman had made it to, inspiration hit him and Jack pulled up the CCTV from the few minutes before, running it to the point where Ianto had reverted to Welsh.

Accessing a further file, Jack opened the translation programme to run alongside the footage and hit play.

Ianto's voice travelled out in plain English, the only sign the speaker was Welsh was the natural accent Ianto always spoke with.

"Because despite the fact that you-"

The sound suddenly came to an abrupt stop, replaced only by a whirring behind Jack's left ear. The picture continuing on the screen as if someone had merely pressed mute.

Rotating sharply on his heels, Jack glared at the Doctor, once again standing with his Sonic Screwdriver in full view and pointed at the computer.

"What have you done?" he queried sharply.

Smiling compassionately, the Doctor replied, "Deadlocked the sound off... it's not the computer's place to say either, Jack."

Heaving a sigh of both irritation and acceptance, Jack switched the CCTV view over to real time and scanned the Plass for Ianto's form. Quickly finding him not far from the Tourist Information Office and perched next to the railing looking out at the bay, Jack made to follow the Welshman's previous direction out of the Hub.

However, a firm hand on his shoulder prevented him from completing his task once more.

"Now what?" Jack asked quietly, as if considering the prospect he wouldn't be allowed to do anything.

"Let me?" asked the Doctor gently.

Lifting his eyebrow in question, the Doctor just gave him a small smile in return.

"Just let me."

Shaking his head in slight confusion, Jack shrugged briefly and nodded his head as he went to sit back in his desk chair to watch the Time Lord's quickly retreating figure.

Slamming his fists down on the desk, his eye line followed the path of his hands and wandered towards the phone, next to the computer. Giving in, he picked up the receiver and punched in one of only a few memorized numbers.

Phone connecting, an apprehensive and well known, Welsh-lilted "Jack?" was heard through the receiver.

"Yeah it's me," he stated. "Straight to business Gwen, it's over. The 456 are no longer a threat, need you to get back to the Hub. It's paperwork time."

"And Ianto?" prompted Gwen in a manner that sounded as if she was speaking through gritted teeth in barely contained anger.

"He's-" Jack paused, unsure of quite how to go on. "He's fine," he eventually decided on.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me Jack!" Yep. that was anger.

"Everything's been a bit hectic here Gwen – Look, can you girls just get back as soon as possible?"

"I hope you're not referring to my husband as a woman, Harkness. I'll have you know he's _all_ man."

That was better.

Despite the return to normal form, Gwen had picked up on the pauses given by her Captain.

"You sure everything's alright?" she asked tentatively.

Sighing slightly, Jack mumbled, "Peachy," before signing off and hanging up, returning his attention to the monitor of the PC to gaze at the Doctor, fast approaching Ianto's leaning form.

***

"Penny for your thoughts." The Doctor's voice entered into the Welshman's mind, breaking him from his wave entranced state.

Flicking his eyes upwards, Ianto watched the other man walk straight up to him and align his slight body next to his. As he too leant on the rail beside him, he cast his gaze to the sea. Tapping the cigarette end, Ianto let the weighted ash fall into the water below, before taking another brief pull.

"Cheapskate," he said before the exhale. "Never heard of inflation?" Watching as the smoke exited his mouth and mixed with the water vapour cloud of his breath, he noticed the Doctor's lips quirk from the corner of his eye.

"Those things are bad for your health you know? Especially given your... condition." His eyes never met Ianto's, but instead continued to look out upon the horizon, to the sea where it was insistent upon meeting the sky in a darkening grey haze.

Ianto let a small smirk cross his lips that. "I'm fully aware, _Doctor_." He let the word linger and was grateful to see the other mans smile lift. "It's my first in a long time... You're probably right though," he grudgingly admitted, stumping it out on the rail before throwing it accurately into the cigarette bin near his right side. "Not the best of all circumstances to start it up again. You know, after _dying_ and all."

That gained a kind smile. Ianto hadn't known quite what to expect from the other man, but it wasn't sympathy.

A comfortable silence fell as the two men looked out again towards sky, progressing to night.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jack actually," spoke the Time Lord finally.

Bringing his hand up, Ianto rubbed his palm over his face. He'd been afraid of this. "Look Doctor, I respect what you have to say, but I don't really want to talk about-"

"He hasn't let a lover get as close to him as you have in a long time," cut in the Doctor, completely undiscouraged. "He knows what it does when they fade.. or worse," he continued meeting the younger mans eyes, who was having a difficult job of returning his gaze.

"I once said to him the only person that could ever fully satisfy him was himself."

That certainly earned the scoff of disbelief that it earned from Ianto.

The Doctor gave a small smile in reply, and resumed his speech. "He's proved me wrong. You proved me wrong," pausing, he looked pointedly over at Ianto's disbelieving face.

"It's not that he's too dense to realise that you're hurting, Mr. Jones... he just doesn't really know how to..." the Time Lord trailed off. Talking about relationships was not his strong point. Especially not other peoples. But he started back up again never the less. "Jack isn't unaware of your emotions. He just hides his feelings too well or is afraid of being seen as too overprotective.

"Despite all of the Captain's flirting and innuendo, Jack Harkness doesn't do relationships by halves. You must have realised that." The Doctor's complexion turned mildly pinker as he thought about what he was next to say. "Casual sex is a different matter, but relationships? That's something dear old Harkness takes very seriously. You certainly, for him, fit into the serious category."

At Ianto's eyebrow quirk, the Time Lord cut himself off to ask, "I'm not very good at this, am I?"

The Welshman allowed himself a small smile, before reassuring, "Actually I think you've been a big help."

"Really?" the Doctor looked absolutely gleeful.

Ianto felt the smile grow more and nodded his head in agreement as he turned back to look out to sea once again, the Bay slowly becoming bathed in moonlight.

"Mr. Jones?" asked the Doctor as a form of getting the other man's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but... You've been given a second chance here, and, to be honest... Neither of you should be allowed to waste it," he stated and looked pointedly passed Ianto's shoulder.

Following his eye line, Ianto's gaze fell directly on the Tourist Information Office door.

***

Jack had given up on the vain attempt to make sense of what Ianto and the Doctor were saying over muted CCTV so had switched off the monitor in its distracting form and had taken to attempting (futilely, it might be added) to get some of the administrative side of things done. And that meant paperwork.

Jack hated paperwork.

Growling to himself, he grabbed the small stack of A4 sheets and forced them rather roughly into the second of his desk drawers before rather violently turning the key.

He could do them later.

Or they would remain in his drawer so long that he'd forget about them and would therefore they would no longer be necessary anyway.

A hesitant knock at his door had his head shooting up to see who the individual was.

Ianto.

Jack's heart raced slightly at seeing him. It always did.

"Ianto. Erm, hi," he said, beginning to manically organise his desk into something that resembled tidiness.

The Welshman seemed to be finding language difficult, which, had the situation been different, Jack would have found amusing given that he'd just demonstrated his use of at least two different ones.

His eyes seemed to be searching for the words to say, and when he found them, they were more uncertain sounding than the Captain had ever heard.

"Can I stay here tonight Jack?" he asked timidly. "With you," he reinforced.

Jack's eyebrows shot up into a sceptical look, disbelief written on his face at the words, unsure he had heard correctly.

Shock filled Ianto's eyes at realisation of what Jack must have thought he was asking.

"No! Not for anything... anything like _that_," he near exclaimed. "Just... I miss you," he stated, eyes falling to the floor as he let out a tired sigh. "Could you... Can you just hold me?"

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the slow updates due to my BROKEN LAPTOP! Feel my anger and pain. As I said before, hopefully posts will be more frequent (though probably not quite as fast as this one sadly), and will never again have the same time gap as happened between chapters 9 and 10. Anger and pain. ANGER AND PAIN!


	12. I've Got You Under My Skin

A/N: The Frank Sinatra song "I've Got You Under My Skin", was the beautiful muse for this chapter. It sums up wonderfully exactly what Ianto's state of mind is at this point. If you can, please listen to the song and let the lyrics wash over you, or at least read them... Go on, I'm sure it'll make a difference. It's just perfection.

* * *

Chapter 12

I've got you under my skin

As Ianto followed Jack down the ladder to his private quarters he became full of new trepidation. Hopping off the last rung, he drew in a shaking breath before turning to face the other man.

Jack stood uncomfortably, for once, by his chest of drawers, slowly pulling the second compartment open. He shot Ianto a look and then quickly handed him the article of clothing he'd withdrawn from the drawer.

Accepting the item gladly, Ianto realised they were his pyjama bottoms. He brought his quizzical gaze back up to meet Jack, who was managing to look more and more awkward.

The Captain coughed self consciously, then explained that they were: "From the last time you left them here." Quickly averting his eyes, his gaze flew over to the door of his bathroom. "I'll just..." he trailed off, looking a bit lost before scurrying into the room in a very un-Jack like manner, closing the door behind him.

The Welshman heaved a deep sigh, sitting himself down on the end of Jack's bed. Maybe this was a mistake. It wasn't supposed to be this awkward.

No. He'd made the decision and now he was going to stick by it. It wasn't his fault that Jack was being so... _weird._

Shedding his clothes, he pulled on the bottoms then picked up the articles he had just dropped to the floor. Folding them individually, he placed them on the seat of the chair stationed in the corner of the room.

Walking back towards the bed, he unclasped his watch, placing it on the bedside table, a familiar action which made his brow furrow.

Glancing at the bathroom and back to the bed, Ianto gave a mental shrug to himself and climbed inside, wrapping the covers tightly around his body. The bed gave a small, almost inaudible creak as he burrowed down in an attempt to get comfortable.

Finally managing to find a position facing the centre of the bed, he stilled his body as he heard the bathroom door edge open. He snapped his eyes shot, not wishing to intrude upon Jack's privacy should he not have been fully ready.

Ianto felt the bed dip on the other side as weight was placed on it, and a chill as the covers were lifted slightly to allow for a body to climb in.

Daring to peek passed his lids, the only thing he could see in the darkness was the other man's shoulder close to his face. Ianto felt, rather than saw, the arm attached to said shoulder timidly move towards him to come to rest on his waist. Stiffening slightly at the contact, the hand stilled momentarily before feeling the body beneath its touch relax once more and made its way fully around the waist.

Ianto, though feeling slightly unsure of himself, settled down, albeit still a little wary of Jack's hold. Feeling no advance though, he let his body relent.

Despite being the individual to initiate the situation - by asking Jack if it was okay to stay - Ianto had never felt more tentative in his life. But feeling Jack running soothing circles along and over his arm made him remember just how comfortable Jack's embrace made him feel. His tensed body relaxed fully and he shifted to snugly curl into Jack's arms, allowing himself to rest his head upon the other mans shoulder and breathe deeply in his sent.

Ianto wasn't sure whether fog of unconsciousness was clouding his judgement as he began to shortly drift off to sleep but he was pretty sure that he could distinctly feel Jack's arms tightening around him and soft lips press gently against the top of his head.

***

When he opened his eyes, Ianto was aware of three things. Both himself and Jack were on their right sides; Jack couldn't have managed to get any closer if he tried; and Jack's left arm had been flung around his waist, hand splayed on Ianto's stomach , palm pressed down holding him gently yet quite firmly, causing Ianto's body to curve back to him.

Their legs were tangled, one of Ianto's caught between both of Jack's. He couldn't help but pull a gulp down his throat when he realised that where Jack had placed his fingers along his stomach muscles, his little finger had managed to hook itself inside his waistband, gently resting upon the soft skin and line of hair which ran down there. The Captain's other arm had wormed it's way under Ianto's right side. Frankly, Ianto didn't know how it hadn't fallen asleep, but it wasn't. He could tell as it too was clasping him firmly, this time on the front of the shoulder, also manipulating the Welshman's body closer to the Captain.

But the next thing he noticed was that he had not been forced back against Jack, oh no. Ianto's hands were pushing back on Jack's, making himself sink further into the embrace. Obviously this had all been unintentional, subconscious, happening overnight. Ianto hadn't consciously pushed himself to Jack. But then, did this show what they both subconsciously wanted?

_Yes._Ianto sighed. Of course it was. But that wasn't something he wanted Jack to know just yet. He'd still hurt Ianto quite deeply. He may have managed to never lose Ianto's love, but he had lost his trust and acceptance of the situation. That was something he was going to have to work for.

Jack's hands both tensed on Ianto's body, pulling the man still closer to his chest and legs. Ianto bit back a groan. His buttocks had been forced back against Jack's now quite prominent erection.

_Wait, _Ianto thought. This shouldn't be happening. Not yet. His whole body constricted, tightening in nervousness and slight fear of the situation and what it could lead to.

Jack stirred next to him, obviously becoming aware of Ianto's newly tautened body. Instantly he released him and rolled away.

Ianto turned to face him to take in his features, still soft with sleep. "You're wearing boxers," he stated as Jack ran a hand across his face. "You normally sleep naked."

The Captain peered through his fingers at Ianto, commenting gently, "I normally sleep naked, after we've had sex."

That certainly elicited a blush from the other man. Unsure of what was to happen now, he rolled over to check the time from the watch he'd placed next to the bed the previous night. Noting that it was just before half past five, Ianto decided it was pointless to attempt to fall back to sleep.

Gwen wouldn't be getting in for almost another two hours, so in that knowledge, Ianto moved from the bed with the promise of fresh coffee, climbing the stairs to brief and mumbled comments from Jack of "wonderful", "magic" and "heaven."

***

Jack sat up slowly in bed. He could hear the neat clattering of the coffee machine being brought to life somewhere above him, and took the time to consider the current situation.

He didn't really know his standing. That was the problem.

As far as his feelings for Ianto, that was fine.

He loved every idiosyncrasy of him.

But that wasn't what he was worried about.

How was he supposed to tell him that he loved him and then tell him he'd doomed him to an eternity of life?

That wasn't exactly something you could just come out and say.

He had to let Ianto feel comfortable first.

Jack's training as a Time Agent had taught him to never show weakness. But today Ianto was in control. He had to let him lead.

* * *

A/N: Okay so we're getting there... somewhere (wherever these places are)... Reviews gladly welcomed, and appreciated, and longed-for, and loved.


	13. Timidity and Trepidation

A/N: Sorry about the slight wait! Uni work has been horrendous. Hope this is worth it!

* * *

Chapter 13

Timidity and Trepidation

Ianto crested the opening of Jack's private quarter's, pushing himself into his bosses office and began the walk across the Hub for some delightful early morning coffee.

Slipping first his right then left arm into yesterdays shirt he'd managed to grab from the neat pile on the way out, he quickly checked the Rift Monitor on his computer. Giving a smile that it looked to be a pretty Rift-event free day ahead, he continued his purposeful stroll towards the Kitchen. At least that meant he had time to think on the whole Jack situation.

Actually, perhaps free-time to think on Jack wasn't such a good idea. Jack seemed to manage to manifest in your mind in particularly distracting ways that could lead to a rather biased perspective, should you have enough time on your hands.

Slipping from a smile to a slight frown, Ianto found himself automatically placing coffee beans into the grinder, quite unaware of the man approaching him from behind.

"Aren't you cold, Mr. Jones?"

Spinning sharply, Ianto's hand flew to the counter in an attempt at locating a weapon - any weapon - and grasped firmly around a metal object. Facing the intruder, he brandished the object in defence, only to realise he was face to face with the Doctor.

Feeling his pulse return steadily to normal, he dropped the weapon to his side and gave a tight smile. "Hello, Doctor."

The amused smirk he received in reply was not lost on Ianto.

The Doctor grinned manically in return then looked pointedly down towards the other man's hand and the item held in it, before asking, "Did you really think that particular item would be appropriate for an attack? Wellll, I suppose you could always use it to try and whisk my hair like you would a soufflé."

Despite everything Ianto couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he too studied the item he'd managed to pick up – yes that really was a whisk - before placing it back on the counter. Giving the older man an apologetic smile, he remarked, "First thing I could find. You did catch me off guard after all."

"Yeah, sorry about that," was the Doctor's reply, though not sounding very apologetic, more humoured.

"How did you get in here without setting the proximity alarm off anyway?" inquired Ianto flippantly, turning back to his previous task.

Grinning widely, the Doctor stated, "Not much is lost on you now is it Mr. Jones?" sounding rather impressed.

"I try my best, sir," he responded graciously.

"Oh no, now none of that." Ianto could practically hear the flapping of the Doctor's hand behind him, as if an attempt to swat away being called 'sir'. "I've been able to disable that awhile," was the simple reply to the previous question.

Quirking an eyebrow at that answer, as if in suggestion that Jack perhaps had taught the Doctor to disengage the alarm for some kind of lecherous activity, Ianto remained turned firmly towards the counter and away from the other man.

"Oh not like that," was the hastily stated response to the eyebrow lift the Doctor_ couldn't_ have seen. "I just like to be sneaky once in a while." There was a brief pause before, "So, are you not cold?" was spoken.

Looking down at the pale skin of his chest, uncovered by the shirt he'd left unbuttoned, Ianto realised he probably looked, and almost was, half naked. However, as always, keeping an air of professionalism, he retorted, good naturedly, "No. Quite warm actually. The Rift Manipulator holds quite a lot of energy, much radiated out in heat. It's always warm in the centre of the Hub," he turned around to face the older man, passing him one of the now three freshly made cups of coffee.

"Very considerate of you. Thank you," the Time Lord accepted gratefully, sniffing first, then sipping at the steamy liquid. Appreciation flooded his face and he stated, "Jack's right. Best coffee in the Universe," he paused again. "Wellll, I say Universe.... Definitely the Galaxy though," he remarked lifting the cup as a toast before taking another swig.

Expressing his gratitude with a smile, Ianto inquired, "Are you cold then, sir?"

Frowning at the title, the Doctor looked almost sternly at Ianto before declaring, "Binary vascular system. Two hearts," he clarified, tapping both sides of his suit covered chest, more for the effect of his explanation than Ianto's confusion, as the Welshman seemed to have understood automatically. "170 beats per minute, giving me an overall body temperature of 59°F," he stated proudly before letting a frown cross his face. "Means I don't really have a good concept of human temperature though."

Ianto nodded silently in understanding, swallowing some more hot coffee, allowing the 'liquid gold', as Jack referred to it, to glide down his throat.

An unprecedented look of concern flitted across the Doctor's face. "How are you, Mr. Jones?" Despite the formality of the address, Ianto received the impression the man was genuinely worried about him.

"Fine, Doctor," the younger man honestly replied. "Why do you ask?"

The Time Lord couldn't have looked like a dear trapped in head lights more if he'd tried. "Oh. No –no reason!" he half exclaimed, half stuttered.

Peering sceptically towards the Doctor, his interest was quickly interrupted by a yell somewhere across the Hub calling for coffee.

Both pairs of eyes darted up to the Captain's office, fully aware from where the sound had come from.

"Right. Hmm.." the Doctor quickly mumbled before declaring, "I'm going to be in the Tardis then. Figure I'd refuel this morning and then be back off on my merry way. Tell Jack to come say goodbye will you?" The last sentence Ianto barely caught as it was flung over the Doctor's shoulder whilst said man scurried to the main door.

The Welshman couldn't help but feel that the Doctor seemed to be fleeing in order to escape something.

***

Jack had sat himself firmly back down in his desk chair by the time Ianto had walked into the office with two steaming mugs of his finest. The Time Agent had considered the possibilities of where to stand, sit and even recline, but had decided nothing said _I'm giving you space_ more than a massive block of wood between two individuals.

"You bellowed, sir?"

Letting a small smile slip onto his lips, Jack looked up to great the other man. And to great the coffee.

"Aaah, thank you, Ianto," breathed out Jack, happily extending his hand to take the proffered mug.

"Always here to help, sir."

A reminiscent look crossed briefly over Jack's face before here could mask it with placidity.

"I want you to know how thankful I am of that, too, Ianto."

The furrowed brow was not the reaction he was hoping for.

"I mean..." Jack stumbled over his words. "I know I don't say it enough," he paused to breathe a sigh, looking down at his desk then back into speculative blue eyes. "But thank you."

A heavy pause fell in the room, only broken when Ianto managed an uncomfortable clearing of the throat.

"Yes, right. Well... thank you... for the thanks, sir," he spoke awkwardly, eyes flitting towards the door through which he'd entered. "May I?" he asked pointedly.

Sadness filled only Jack's eyes, as he confirmed, "Yes, yes, of course," and watched the Welshman retreat. He leant back on the chair reclining almost fully to rub a palm over his face.

Why was Ianto so nervous?

What if it was Jack's timidity that was making Ianto uncomfortable? After all it was hardly what the other man was used to. This was certainly not the Jack Harkness he knew.

Jack made the decision to slip back to his usual self, at least to see if it could help revert the Welshman to his normal demeanour and make him feel a bit more comfortable.

Nodding in agreement with himself, he pushed out of his chair and made to follow Ianto out of the room.

***

"So how long do you think it will take before we end in bed together again?"

Ianto spun around to see Jack leaning relaxed and purposeful against the doorframe.

Jack's complete arrogance should have really annoyed him, but the images his words evoked sent a quick thrill through Ianto. Waking up with Jack this morning had done naught to help his resolve.

His breathing became acutely laboured as he watched under hooded eyes as Jack stepped closer still. Ianto knew precisely what was coming. And he couldn't allow Jack to kiss him again. If he did he'd never be able to stop himself.

The Captain's hands moved slowly, deliberately, coming to rest upon Ianto's hips. His dark blue eyes drew up to meet light blue ones, a coy smile playing on his lips. It was apparent from the Harkness grin that he knew full well the reaction he was eliciting.

_This is ridiculous, this is wrong. _Ianto thought silently, trying to regain control over his breathing. Jack had already broken his heart once. Ianto wouldn't, he couldn't, give him that power again.

He attempted a clumsy step backwards. "You... uh," swallowing to dispel the thickness in his throat, he continued, "you really should let go."

Jack's hands tightened almost imperceptibly on Ianto's hips. _Almost_.

"The Doctor!" exclaimed Ianto around a dry, strangled yelp.

The amused, yet confused eyebrow quirk Jack gave was very nearly the Welshman's undoing.

"Wants to see you!"

Still the quizzical look.

"To say goodbye!" Ianto shot out under Jack's arm and made a quick scurry back towards the kitchen, checking the dampness of his forehead as he went, the sheen of sweat he'd come out in only slightly moistening his skin.

"Outside!" he managed to yell over his shoulder before completely disappearing from the centre of the Hub and out of Jack's hearing range.

* * *

A/N: Remember – reviews make an author happy.. A happy author is more likely to ignore the pile of Uni work that doesn't yet need to be done and instead take to writing... which would mean quicker posts... hmmm *raises eyebrow suggestively*


	14. Finality of Forgiveness

A/N: Okay... so Uni work is done for the year... and I'm relaxing at hope home awaiting Christmas and my Birthday & New Years Eve... which are, coincidentally both on the same day. I probably (maybe possibly) won't get another chapter up by the end of the year, but hopefully will by the very beginning of January by the latest. Happy reading and Happy Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 14

Finality of forgiveness

Ianto had hidden himself quickly in the kitchen of the Hub. It was a half hearted attempt he knew, as, should he really wish for concealment he would have made a dash for the damp and dark, musty Archives. It wasn't that he wanted to specifically ignore Jack. Just that he need a little time and space from the man. In Jack's presence he could receive neither.

His overwhelming personality and demeanour would always bear down on any atmosphere. His smell didn't help either. It was just so damn enticing. And Ianto knew full well that it made his head spin.

Breathing in deeply, he steadied himself on the counter.

Thing was, Ianto thought to himself, looking up to Jack's empty office, none of that was Jack. Well... It _was_ Jack, of course. Just not the _real _Jack - the person underneath that you could only ever catch small glimpses of. Ianto liked to think that he had worked that out pretty fast after the Lisa incident.

Captain Harkness was a man plagued by insecurities. His cockiness and flirtation was not only used as a way to mask this, but was also in fact a method of allowing people to feel appreciated... Of course the reaction he'd normally receive from the individual helped his self confidence and ego no bounds.

Was that the reason Jack hadn't told him those damn words? Because he was too stubborn in character?

Ianto didn't want to lose him. But, similarly, he didn't want to get hurt again either. Perhaps Jack just needed the time to say it. For him to drop his shields and come out of his shell just enough.

The Welshman nodded to himself whilst stirring his drink, deciding that he had to give him that opportunity.

***

Jack emerged slowly from the invisible lift to take a step away from the water tower towards the centre of the Plass. The Doctor's blue box stood proudly in the centre for all to see... If they would notice it.

Making his way down, Jack wandered passed the few tourists and locals that were milling around after deciding to brave the chilled air. Wrapped up tight, they huddled together as they walked, their quiet discussions entering Jack's hearing range as he walked by.

Chuckling to himself at the topics of the day, he allowed the slightly salty sea air to wash over him, noting the effect it was having on clearing his head. He noted the freshness in his mind, and how it even made him feel almost light headed before he opened one of the blue doors.

As he entered the Tardis, he automatically realised the Doctor was refuelling. The healthy hum of the Tardis flooded him, and he smiled in satisfaction as she became more and more replenished. That explained what the Doctor was doing out here. The equipment in the Hub itself would have interfered with the refuelling system, he theorised.

"Ah, Jack! Good to see you!" a muffled voice bellowed from somewhere behind him.

The Captain spun on his heel to meet the grinning face of the Doctor near the exit of the control room, bent over with multiple coloured wires splayed at his feet.

"Just doing some general maintenance on the old girl while she recharges," he spoke past the wires held rather less than securely in his mouth as he gave her a soft pat. The Captain thought of cautioning the other man about playing with electrical things in your mouth, but thought better of it.

Allowing himself a small chuckle, Jack walked purposefully over to the other man.

"I wanted to thank you Doctor," he spoke as he came to a stop in front of the other man. "For coming. For helping me with Ianto and, well," he broke off, giving an almost shy and not at all very Jack Harkness smile. "For speaking to him. Whatever you said... it helped."

The Doctor's broad grin appeared in a flash. Quite a feat considering the wires still lodged in his mouth.

"You leaving after the refuel?" inquired Jack lightly.

Spitting the wires into his hand in an incomparably refined manner, the Doctor gave his first clear sentence. "Yep! Got to get going! Everything's all right with the world so I'll be toddling off on my merry way. Another day, another plant," he laughed good naturedly.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then," Jack replied.

"Oh, only until next time."

The Doctors grin implied to Jack that 'next time' would be sooner rather than later.

"No sneaking into the Hub next time," said Jack as a statement, not a request. "It's nice to know when you're around."

"Oh, nooo. Wouldn't dream of it!"

That damn grin spread further and Jack gave him a rather suspicious eye.

Turning back towards the entrance, he offered the Doctor a jaunty salute, fully prepared to get back to the aforementioned Hub.

"Oh, and Jack?"

Uh-oh.

That was the Doctor voice that he hated. The one that made you feel like a naughty school child when you're favourite teacher was about to tell you off.

Not daring to turn around, he paused in his step to indicate that he'd heard the other man.

"You have to tell him Jack," came the slightly reserved response and he automatically knew of what the Doctor spoke. "You need to stop meandering and just sit him down and tell him."

Closing his eyes as if in an attempt to block out what he was asking, Jack gave a small sigh and turned back to face the slimmer man.

"It's been less than a day since he woke up and realised he hadn't died the last time," he reasoned quietly. "How am I meant to tell him that's going to happen every single time? That he'll have to live through death so many times?" Jack knew his argument was faulty and wouldn't stand up on its own, but he needed to at least try to make the Doctor understand his thinking. "I'm not meandering... Just trying to give him some space to come to grips with what he already doesn't understand."

There was an almost remorseful look in the Timelord's eyes as he spoke once more. "You have to tell him. To make him understand. You just have to, Jack. You know what could happen if you don't."

The Captain looked on in grudging defeat.

"Yes, I know." His eyes dropped to the floor before searching the other man again for a hint of weakness, but there was none. He did know that he was right. "Thank you."

He turned and exited through the doors, opening out to a too cloudy day.

He walked grudgingly across the Plass, halfway to the invisible lift before he heard the tell-tale noise of the Tardis' door creaking open. Catching the Doctor's call of his name, Jack twisted on the spot to see his head poking out of one of the doors with a curious expression plastered all over his face.

"Erm..." the Timelord called. "Is it just me, or are your pheromones peaking?"

Jack stared at him quizzically for a few moments before his brain managed a calculation in his head.

Oh God.

It was that time of the year again.

***

Ianto was still half lost in thought when he was attacked by a young Welshwoman in the Kitchen.

Managing to prevent himself from acquiring a whisk-type weapon again, he merely stood stock still as the life was slowly crushed out of him from behind.

"Gwen!" he managed to choke out in a strangled cry. "Can't breathe!"

An uncharacteristic girly giggle emitted from behind him before he was forcibly turned around engulfed in another bear hug.

"It is _so _good to see you Ianto!" was the squeal from somewhere very close to his chest.

"Yes, yes and you Gwen," he laughed as he finally regained control of his limbs.

"Do you..." she pulled her head back, managing to remove her head and hair which was starting to really tickle Ianto's face, and looked around as if to check whether anyone could hear them in the three-person manned Hub. Ever the stereotypical gossip. "Do you know... _you know_... _How_?"

Ianto sobered quickly. The grin dropping.

"Erm... no, actually."

She lost the inquisitive look in her eye. Replaced, instead it would seem, by a mixture of remorse and confusion.

"Jack knows," Ianto paused, crinkling his brow. "Or at least I think he knows."

She nodded in understanding. "How are you... You and Jack, I mean?" she inquired.

Ianto looked at her uncertainly. "Fine," he stated. "Why do you ask?"

For all her attitude, she did have the decency to look abashed. "It's just, well. He was..." she hesitated, as if considering how much she should, or could say. "He was pretty devastated."

"Oh," was all Ianto's reaction amounted to. "Erm, yes. Well... we really do need to talk."

"Yeah I should think so, I mean the look in his eye when-" she cut off, noticing Ianto was no longer looking directly at her and instead somewhere passed her left shoulder.

Turning she noticed Jack's billowing coat making its descent in the lift.

"Well now looks to be your time," she grinned. "And I've got to erm... check my emails, anyway." She nodded in agreement with herself and made a mad dash to scurry off in a direction that was definitely not towards her computer.

***

Stepping from the lift, Jack dropped down and walked onto the grill, aiming purposefully to the Welshman he could see loitering just outside the Kitchen.

As he approached, he noted with more than a little joy that Ianto seemed to be holding his ground and was not, at the very least, attempting the disappearing act he'd managed earlier.

In fact, to Jack's surprise, he was the first to speak.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hey yourself."

"Coffee?" he asked presenting a steaming cup previously unnoticed by Jack. One day he'd manage to ask him just quite how exactly he managed to do that.

The Captain quite happily received the cup with a ,"Thank you," and proceeded to take a sip whilst planning his next sentence.

But he didn't need to. Ianto spoke almost as soon as he'd handed over the drink and saw Jack's eyes fall to the liquid as he sipped.

"I want us to work," he stated bluntly.

Well that was very frank and to the point, thought Jack as he attempted to not choke on the caffeinated drink. Managing to control any spluttering and swallowing the large mouthful, Jack looked him directly in the eye.

There was the briefest of pauses, and then a clear but quiet, "Me too," from Jack as he placed the cup down inside the Kitchen on the nearest work surface. He turned back to Ianto to give him the softest smile. This was no Captain Jack Harkness matinee idol grin. This was Jack at his truest, most exposed.

And it was beautiful.

Slowly lifting his hand to take Ianto's, the Time Agent, timidly took hold by the fingers and edged a step closer.

Lifting his gaze, he assessed the lighter blue of the younger man's eyes before closing the distance between their bodies.

As he watched Ianto's pale lids flutter close and his dark eyelashes dust across the top of his cheeks, he connected their lips as well.

The softness was unimaginable. Jack could feel the tenderness that the other man managed to exude and attempted to mirror it with his own. He brushed his lips ever so gently across Ianto's and feeling no resistance pressed but a little harder.

He felt Ianto bring his hand up to cup his face and pull it almost imperceptibly forward, increasing the closeness between them further still.

Spurred on by Ianto's small invitation, he encircled the younger man's waist with his free arm and skimmed their lips together once more. Brushing a final time, he allowed his bottom and top lip separate and for his tongue to dart out for the briefest of moments.

Feeling Ianto's lips part in welcome, he gently thrust his tongue forward into the other's mouth, gently met and battled by another.

Ianto could feel Jack oozing passion and his own senses beginning to heighten, and as he heard himself moan, he broke off suddenly, allowing himself the smallest of physical distances he could.

"Jack," he began, if not a little breathlessly. "I can't..." he swallowed to gain some control over his voice. "I can't just start back up from where we left off. I want to take things slow. I don't know... A fresh start maybe?" he asked, only to look up and see Jack's face as a map of confusion. "I mean... I just don't want us to jump back into anything. It might even be nice to go back to the beginning. It makes the exciting stuff even more exciting when... When it eventually does happen."

"What- what do you mean?" asked Jack shakily, grasping at his throat as if trying to remove a fairly restraining, but very non-existent tie.

"What I'm trying to say is... for the moment... Well, to put it brutally- no sex."

A strangled yelp emitted from somewhere in Jack's throat and Ianto managed to rush the foot or so towards him as he crumpled boneless to the ground.

Shouting for Gwen as he checked Jack's heightened pulse and pupil dilation, Ianto came to the semi-reassuring realisation that Jack hap merely fainted and was now unconscious in his arms.

The sound of the Welshwoman's trainers clattering across the metal grill was clouded by a concerned shout of, "What did I miss?" as she ran towards the two men, concern flowing from her.

"I... I told him I wasn't ready to have sex again with him yet... I think he may have collapsed from the shock."

Gwen's stunned silence was followed by a bellowed laugh that managed to carry across the Hub as she sank to Ianto's side. Only stopped when she took in his expression of utter sincerity, cutting off entirely.

"Oh my God, you're serious, aren't you?"

The Welshman made as much of a gesture as he could to indicate the unconscious man in his arms.

He began to reassess Jack's condition when he noticed his eyes begin to flutter open.

Jack slowly began to regain his senses, only to realise that he was looking directly up into Ianto's bemused face.

Oh no.

How the hell was he supposed to tell him he was on heat?

* * *

A/N: Reviews? Pretty Please? They'll make my Christmas I'm sure!


	15. On Heat

A/N: Yes, I'm snowed in. Yes, I'm writing this when I should be doing my History and Politics essays. No, I don't care.

* * *

Chapter 15

On Heat

Jack attempted to gather his bearings as Ianto managed to, quite amazingly without incident, manoeuvre him to the sofa which he had previously occupied himself.

Feeling light headed and unable to fully support his own wait, he flopped himself against the back of the sofa and took a few steadying breaths.

"Gwen, could you erm..." His eyes fluttered momentarily before he regained focus on the Welshwoman standing anxiously in front of him. "Could you get me some water, please?" he spoke through his dry throat.

Looking warily at the Captain, she turned minutely to Ianto, eyes remaining on the other man, as if searching for affirmation that it would be alright by him to do said task. Receiving a brief nod, she made for the kitchen.

Silence stretched for a few moments as both men cautiously assessed one another.

"So, are you going to tell me what just happened then?" enquired Ianto tentatively.

Jack rather uncharacteristically, gave him a shy smile, attempting to focus fully on the man next to him. He rubbed a hand over his face and allowed himself a small chuckle."Well, this is slightly embarrassing."

"It's not like you to be embarrassed, Jack," Ianto quipped gently.

"Given our current... situation, I mean," he remarked, waiting for the quiet nod of understanding before continuing. "May as well start at the beginning."

"Best place for it they say," retorted the Welshman.

Shooting him a good natured glare, Jack began his explanation.

***

Gwen walked quickly to the Kitchenette in search of glasses and water.

Stepping inside she spied no obvious Mug Tree like she and Rhys had in their Kitchen at home so began to hastily open cupboards in search of some kind of cup.

_Where the bloody hell are they?_ She thought as she opened the forth door. She'd be on to draws soon and that was just a ridiculous notion. She'd found all sorts of items. Packets of things that she didn't think she could ever pronounce the name of and a surplus amount of coffee that she wondered if Ianto had to feed it to Jack in his dinner.

Damn Ianto and his always making the coffee, not allowed to touch the machine Gwen, oh no. Even when she made them a cup of tea he'd lay out all the cups and bleedin' ingredients for her. I mean how hard can it be to find mugs, teabags, sugar and milk?

Hard. If the first item on the list was anything to go by.

Growling in annoyance, she got to the last cupboard, swinging it open and smiling at its contents.

Ah, the joyous sight of mugs.

Grabbing the one on the right, Jack's blue and white striped one, she noted that Ianto kept each of their favourites on the bottom shelf, with all others rejected to the top shelf.

Tap on, she filled it with cold water and began the walk back to the main part of the Hub.

***

"The human race evolves through the centuries, and by my time, they've developed slightly new methods of mating rituals."

Ianto's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh God Ianto, don't look so stunned, there's nothing different about _that._ You know it's not the actual sex. I mean we've-" he cut off at the slightly pink tinge to the Welshman's ears. "Right, well, basically... You know that men can have children, we've had that discussion."

"A while ago, yes," Ianto confirmed.

"It means that both men's and women's bodies would go through the same... routine, shall we say, once every 6 months. As a way of attracting their partners, the human body undergoes a series of changes. There is an increase in fertility due to heightened ovulation, with the equivalent happening for both men and women. Sex drive increases an inordinate amount and pheromone levels just go through the roof. Putting it bluntly, it's what we would call in the animal world being 'on heat'."

Jack took in a breath and attempted to assess Ianto's reaction, but all he met was his unphased expression.

"Ianto?"

"So... What just happened here then?" he asked slowly.

Jack thought about it for a second. "I would guess that my pheromones had reached a peak and with all the stress of everything that's been going on recently, and," he paused, "with us... it just, sort of... overloaded my system."

The younger man nodded in what seemed to be comprehension and acceptance. Taking Jack's hand in his, he grasped it and gave a reassuring squeeze.

His brow furrowed significantly as a small look of confusion planted itself across his face.

"You said every six months though didn't you?" At Jack's affirmative nod, he went on, "So that means we were easily together when you were last-"

"The time between Christmas and New Year last year?" Jack put forward. "Ianto, there was one day we didn't leave the bedroom for 7 hours."

The Welshman had the decency to look abashed before it dawned on him and his lips quirked up slightly as he realised the week Jack was referring to.

Completely honestly, he said, "I just thought you were having a good day."

***

Gwen spat out the juice she'd been drinking.

She hadn't meant to eavesdrop.

She'd honestly gone to give Jack his water but realised their conversation was a little too personal to intrude on at that point so went back for a drink for herself. Having taken her time, she'd stood just outside the kitchenette waiting for an end to the voices before she would return.

In the silence of the Hub however, words were pretty easy to hear.

***

Ianto's head shot up as he heard what sounded like something being sprayed in liquid. Looking to Jack apologetically, he called across the Hub, "Gwen, you getting anywhere with that water?"

Within seconds a distinctly pink Gwen came scurrying towards them, cup in hand.

"Here you go Jack," she said as she offered him the mug.

Smiling sweetly, he thanked her, turning to Ianto for assurance that all was okay.

The Welshman moved his hand from Jack's and placed it on his shoulder, giving another reassuring squeeze as he got to his feet.

"Right. It's getting late so I'm going to attempt to try and clean up and you can explain everything to Gwen before I come back."

Moving away, he paused and turned back to the two. "And Jack, don't worry too much about it. We'll find a way to deal with it when and if any issues arise." With that, he walked purposefully off into the Hub.

The older man looked over at Gwen, breaking into a grin at the gleam in her eye.

***

Twenty minutes later and Jack had explained all to Gwen. In thorough detail. As she'd insisted.

He could swear trying to explain something to that woman was as good as having a gossip with her.

Laughing to himself slightly as he lowered himself down the ladder to his private quarters, he realised that Ianto must have been in there already as the bed had been made and everything tidied away.

Jack shook his head affectionately. The man really did have a thing about cleaning up.

Opting for a quick shower before he found the Welshman, Jack removed his shirt and vest, carefully for once, laying them upon the bed and opened the door to his bathroom.

To come face to face with a very wet and very naked Ianto.

If the squeak was anything to go by Ianto was as shocked as he was by the meeting.

" I- uh- I-" stuttered Jack attempting to avert his eyes from the obviously embarrassed man now making a grab for the nearby towel. "Sorry. I erm... didn't realise when you said 'clean up' that you meant- well, yourself."

Managing to cover his decency, Ianto looked up red faced. "My fault," he stated though a hesitant laugh, "should have made it clear.... Or looked the door," he said, looking at the door accusingly. "I'll just-" he grabbed the neat pile of clothes he'd left on the chair and made a move for the exit.

"No, no. You Ianto, you're not dressed!" Jack regretted the words as soon as he'd said them. He really didn't need to be reminding himself of that fact... especially given the state his body was in at that moment. Some parts more than others.

"I'll go," he stated quite quickly, pulling his undershirt back on and heading straight up to his office.

Flinging himself unceremoniously into his desk chair, Jack heaved a sigh of relief that he'd managed to make it out from to confined space without doing something he, or at the very least, Ianto, would regret.

He held his face in his hands, dwelling silently on the issue when footsteps alerted him to Gwen's approach from the direction of the office door.

"Jack, I've just been reading over last month's report and," she said looking down at the file in her hands. "I noticed that-" she broke off as she looked up to address the Captain.

"Jack are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

He chuckled to himself. "Yeah I'm okay, just a bit, I don't know, flustered."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she assessed him and spoke, "Jack you don't look just flustered."

He looked back at her quizzically as she moved towards him, placing her hand on his forehead. "Bit of a headache coming on, I suppose, if that's what you mean?"

"No Jack, it's not. You're sweating." The hand moved from his forehead to his wrist. "And you're having heart palpitations."

He groaned, understanding dawning. "Oh God."

"What?"

He met her gaze reluctantly.

"I'm having withdrawal symptoms."

She shot him a disbelieving look.

"No seriously, it can happen. In my time, if you're used to sex, when your body prepares for this, it automatically expects it. If it doesn't receive what it's designed to, then," he pointed to himself, "this can happen."

"Can it be particularly serious?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine Gwen. I'll just have to 'sweat it out' as they say," he joked.

Gwen's sympathy floated from her in waves. "Can't you just sit with him or something?" she suggested. "Surely even some physical contact would help."

"Easier said than done, Gwen. It's pretty hard to rely on my good intentions when I'm in this state, to be honest."

* * *

A/N: I'm going to completely and unashamedly use the fact that it was my Birthday on New Year's Eve to beg and grovel for Birthday reviews. - *HINT at the word 'review'?*


	16. Restoration

A/N: Oh the joys of being back at Uni - having to fend for yourself whilst ignoring the work that's due in for the purpose of writing fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 16

Restoration

Ianto hastily finished dressing in the clothes he'd grabbed off of the bed when Jack had walked in on him wearing... well... _not them._

Sitting himself down slowly to pull on and tie his shoes he gave himself a moment to stop and think. He full well knew that he wasn't particularly helping. It was surely difficult enough for Jack as it was without having your naked partner standing in front of you... in your room... next to your bed.

It certainly wasn't fair on Jack given his current condition, and that fact in itself wasn't particularly helping his own control either.

Pulling the towel over to himself, he roughly towel dried his hair and got to his feet to replace it on its bar in the bathroom.

Re-entering the bedroom, he rubbed his left hand over his face and looked at the floor as he weighed up his options.

Priorities first though, he really did need to go up and see Jack to apologise.

Holding firmly to the rung of the ladder situated at face height, he stepped up onto the bottom of the ladder, lifting his weight and beginning his ascent to the office above where murmurs of speech were being emitted.

As he crested the opening, beginning to step out, he assessed the situation at hand, deciding on the course of action to take.

Gwen was stood leaning with a hip on Jack's desk, offering what seemed to be hushed words of encouragement if the hand on Jack's shoulder was anything to go by.

Jack, slumped in his chair was nodding along to whatever was being said as he sat rubbing at the bridge of his nose in slight exasperation.

Clearing his throat gently so as to alert them to his presence but not to frighten, Ianto moved fully into the office.

Hair swinging around as she turned to face him, Gwen gave a strong smile accompanied by a squeeze of Jack's shoulder whose own furtive look greeted him.

"I'll be around in the Hub," Gwen's still quiet speech was directed at the two of them as she hastily jumped off of the desk and scurried off out of the door.

A small silence began to ensue, and refusing to let it engulf them, Ianto forced himself to meet the Captain's slightly concerned eyes across the desk by sitting himself into the chair opposite.

"I wanted to apologise," he began.

Jack gave him a confused smile. "For what?" he asked tentatively.

"For downstairs," Ianto offered as way of explanation. "It wasn't fair of me to expect that being basically naked down there," he nodded pointedly towards where he had emerged, "would not be trouble for you." He paused coughed through the general nervousness that was creeping up on him offering a small smile. "I'm just glad Gwen was here to stop you from doing..." he trailed off into silence.

"What is it?" queried Jack, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Gwen," stated Ianto to Jack's confused stair.

"What about her?" he asked in response, still not understanding.

"Well, I mean, you know," Ianto spluttered in reply, embarrassment taking over nervousness. " Given your current predicament, if I'd have known that you were up here together I would have expected to find you on the floor," he stated as a matter of fact.

Jack chuckled to himself, knowingly. "That's not quite how this works, Ianto."

"But- what do you mean?" enquired Ianto.

"Well, part of the feature is psychological. It would be evolutionarily stupid for a man or woman, in fact, to raise children that aren't there own. So, the mechanism works out and determines, who, psychologically, you consider yourself linked to so that those in monogamous relationships will only have the physical response directed at that one person."

The Captain watched on as Ianto's eyebrows shot through the roof.

"Monogamous?" he questioned, sounding, if possible, slightly strangled.

Jack's eyebrows knitted together in a frown through his confusion. "Yes," he stated solidly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I-" Ianto spluttered again, allowing himself an uncomfortable sounding chuckle. "I guess I just never fully realised that we were... that... _that_ serious to you." He looked down, almost ashamed to try and continue holding Jack's gaze.

Jack released an understanding yet sad sigh, grasping Ianto's left hand which had been positioned clasped in his right and resting upon the dark wood of the desk. "I haven't been with anyone but you for two and a half years," spoke Jack firmly.

Ianto dared to look up as Jack got to his feet and moved around the desk, all the while firmly holding the hand in his own. Inquisitively and slightly disbelieving the Welshman questioned, as if for reassurance, though he now knew the answer, "Just before you went travelling with the Doctor?"

"Yep," Jack popped the 'p', bringing the paler hand up in his own to lay a gentle kiss on the knuckles.

A small blush crept across Ianto's face. "I'm sorry I didn't realise," he apologised.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it more obvious," retorted Jack, replacing their now entwined hands back to his waist height.

Ianto gave a small smile.

Decision time.

"Jack," he began tentatively. "I... I want to make this work between us."

A broad smile emitted from Jack, twinged with a hint of relief... almost, Ianto would later realise, as if he never really believed the other man thought there was anything salvageable between them.

"Me too," stated the Captain as he watched the man before him get to his feet, eyes fluttering closed, he grinned to himself as he felt soft lips brush tenderly against his own.

Both pairs of eyes flickered back open as Ianto pulled back to place a decisive hand on Jack's hip, with the word, "Everything."

"Huh?" was the mumbled reply.

The blush moved hastily across pale skin once again. "I want everything to work between us," he firmly stated.

Jack still looked the picture of confusion.

Squeezing Jack's hips with both hands and rubbing circles with thumbs where his hands had landed, Ianto sighed in mock exasperation, mirroring his earlier actions and looking pointedly towards the manhole to Jack's quarters.

It wouldn't be enough to say that Jack was both shocked and pleasantly surprised.

"I thought the whole idea was that I prove myself to you first?"

"You just did," Ianto stated simply. Decisively taking his hand, he pushed off of the desk and away from Jack beginning to lead him over to the entrance to the rooms below.

Stopping dead still, there was a moment's pause. "Can I just make one request?" he asked timidly.

Anxiety filled Jack, but he managed to reply, "Of course."

"Can we..." he broke off and gave a wary look. "...can we take things slowly?"

Breaking into a big smile, Jack spoke gently. "Slowly's good," he stated simply, not needing to say more.

Allowing himself another swift kiss, Ianto broke away smiling. "Come on," he ushered, leading him downwards.

* * *

A/N: I think you should all know where this is headed.

The two and a half years mentioned were due to COE occurring Sep 2009 and End of Days/Utopia occurring Feb 2007.... I think. Roughly.. Maybe... All of the above.


	17. Synchronicity

A/N: So here it is, I'm sure you've guessed what happens next – the reason this is M rated so it comes with the warning... Though if you're reading this that may be the point ;)

Chapter 17

Synchronicity

He pushed the light blue shirt from Jack's shoulders, allowing it to fall and pool behind him at his feet. Bringing his hands back across his arms, he ran his palms over the hard muscular planes of the Captain's vest covered chest. Ianto could feel the heat emitting from the older man through the cotton and noted the furious pounding of the heart beneath his hands and allowed himself a small smile in the realisation that he was the cause of the racing heartbeat.

This proof of Jack's desire seemed to embolden him. He moved a step forward; all that was necessary to bring his body flush against his. Placing his hands gently back upon the other mans hips, Ianto leant his head down to lightly nip at the pulse point in Jack's throat.

Jack groaned and lifted his hands to bury his fingers in Ianto's short hair, softly lifting his face closer to his own to kiss him again.

Tightening his hold on Jack's waist as he felt the tongue tenderly brush over his lips and enter his mouth, he skimmed his hands further around, over the curve of Jack's arse, bringing the evidence of Jack's hard cock to press against his own throbbing response.

"Wait," Jack broke off the kiss, speaking rather breathlessly. Noting the look of surprise in Ianto's eyes, he continued, "I'm not going to have sex with you, Ianto."

The hands that had since been tracing up Jack's spine stilled, loosened their grasp and slowly began to slide away. Blue eyes dropped from under Jack's gaze. Realizing that Ianto was moving away from him, he quickly clarified, "I'm going to make love to you."

Ianto's eyebrows shot up, as if to suggest the irrelevance of the distinction. But they both knew it was far from irrelevant.

They'd had sex before. So many times. But they'd never once made love.

And then Jack began to move. Unhurriedly, with purpose. The Welshman couldn't help but notice that, yes; this was different to anything he had experienced with Jack before. Completely different. Of course they'd had all variants of sex previously. Fast and slow, clumsy and coordinated. But nothing like this. This was sensuous. Refined. As if Jack was deliberately making every tiny movement count. And there was another thing - Ianto had not once seen the look now in Jack's eyes before either.

Jack had always been a very passionate lover. He would give his all to ensure that both lovers, rather than only he, were fully satisfied. But now Jack had an infinite caring and tenderness to his touch that not only aroused Ianto completely, but also proved there had always been something missing, even if he'd never noticed before.

Gradually, Jack's nimble fingers undid each button of Ianto's white shirt, eyes never leaving the other mans. When the last one was released he moved his hands back upwards, along the skin of the Welshman's firm stomach, then over his ribs to reach the top of his warm chest.

The subtle movement across his torso was causing Ianto's nipples to tighten almost painfully and the coolness of Jack's hands did nothing to quell the fire that was spearing its way to pool in the pit of his belly. Ianto's eyes fluttered closed and he sighed softly, urging Jack to continue as he felt his shirt being gently opened, the cool air hitting him, and even more so, if was possible, increasing his desire.

Jack moved the crisp material over the other man's shoulder, following each centimetre the material fell with his lips, kissing slowly down from Ianto's throat across his shoulder and down towards his elbow. He moved back across to take one of Ianto's peaked nipples between his lips, circling it with his tongue. He felt the heaviness of Ianto's head falling back on a groan and the tightening in grip of the hands upon his hips. Jack looked up through semi-lidded eyes to take in the sight of his lover, cheeks flushed and eyes willing to stay open yet clouded with passion.

The hands that were again at Jack's waist came up to hold his head closer to himself, encouraging and urging him on. Jack was determined not to disappoint.

The fitted shirt puddled on the floor, as Jack's had done similarly only minutes earlier. He moved his hands languidly back around the younger man to cup his erection through his now too snug trousers.

"Jack." Ianto let the name escape him in a croak as he fragilely tremorred in the other mans hands. The hold around his cock tightened and he gave another groan. Hearing himself, though, Ianto suddenly became aware of the surroundings of Jack's room.

Eyes fluttering fully open, he noticed that Jack had merely dimmed the lights to a soft glow as opposed to turning them off entirely.

He couldn't believe that after all of the times that Jack and he had been together, he was unexpectedly self conscious of his semi-naked body.

But something had changed between them. This was new.

And that made Ianto feel incredibly exposed and vulnerable.

"We don't need the lights," he murmured, voice thick as he reached back for the switch, But could only watch as Jack's hand caught his own, bringing it back to his hips where it had been previously stationed.

"Yes, we do," he spoke quietly. "I want to see you."

The Welshman flushed silently and averted his eyes in slight embarrassment.

Jack touched the warm face before him delicately, gradually bringing Ianto's lips to press lightly against his own in one of the briefest, but one of their most beautiful kisses.

Still cradling the younger man's face in his large hands, Jack looked calmly down at the pale body of the man in front of him, taking in every inch, before his eyes ventured back up to his face.

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered."

_Oh God_, thought Ianto. This was both Heaven and Hell. Jack's languid caresses were evoking the most wonderful sensations. Responses of the skin that Ianto was previously unaware were possible. But it was torturous at the same time.

"Jack, please," Ianto managed to choke out.

"Please, what, Ianto?"

He wasn't entirely sure if he'd manage the breathless reply, but eventually he was able to answer, "Make love to me."

The smile that passed across Jack's lips was not the flirtatious "Captain Jack Harkness" grin that he'd so often seen. This was Jack. Jack alone. In his truest form.

Steady hands took those that were trembling and feet walked them to the bed, Ianto still in a daze, anticipating what was to come. Gracefully laying him down upon the bed, Jack moved over him and started to unbuckle the younger mans belt. With one fluid motion, he was able to whip it from the belt loops and begin the descent of the zipper.

Heat blossomed from Ianto's groin into his belly and down his thighs, thankful in the knowledge that he was no longer standing. He hazily pulled Jack's vest from his own trousers and lifted the cloth over the American's head, who, to Ianto's amusement only paused in his ministrations for the article to be removed, before he was again removing the trousers from Ianto's slim body.

Jack's eyes danced over the frame beneath him. Ianto really was beautiful. The hot flush had spread from his face and was making its way down his neck, eyes glazed in desire and the distinct slickness of a layer of sweat was starting to form due to their restrained eagerness.

Tugging instinctively at Jack's trousers Ianto watched as the man above him stepped out of both them and the boxer shorts, now no longer containing his throbbing erection. His breath caught. He gave a little smile. Jack was always a sight to behold naked. He made to grasp the glistening cock in front of him except he found his hands being batted away by Jack's.

Responding to the look of confusion upon the Welshman's face Jack stated, "I want this to be about you."

His hands began to whisper along Ianto's skin, eventually landing upon their goal of Ianto's boxer briefs and pulling them slowly down his legs with exquisite gentleness. As he encircled Ianto's hard erection and began to pump slowly, the younger mans breath hitched, watching as Jack trembled with restraint.

Giving a coy smile, Jack used his left hand to softly push Ianto by the shoulder so that he was comfortably lying flat on his back, his knees bent slightly. Kneeling before him and leaning over, Jack placed a final fleeting kiss to his lips before he dipped his head, causing Ianto to groan and roll his hips in anticipation.

Jack peppered open mouth kisses down his torso, feeling the warmth of Ianto's chest on his lips and tongue. He swirled his tongue around the belly button and looked up at his lover lost in delirious passion as he sunk lower still. Almost silent words were being muttered in Welsh, the syllables flying from his lips. As Jack engulfed him in the warm, wet heat of his mouth, he gave a startled cry and lost all resolve, clenching the sheets firmly in his clammy palms.

The pressure of Jack's sucking increased dramatically, slowly bobbing his head up and then fully down Ianto's length. The urgency in his body grew, causing him to throb in Jack's mouth, reaching his full length and hardness.

Licking from the base to the tip of Ianto's arousal, Jack once again began sucking, though this time only the head. He swirled his tongue and tasted the pre-cum there before making his way back up Ianto's body.

Moaning, from the loss of contact, Ianto watched as Jack leaned over him to reach into the bedside drawer, tearing off a single condom packet and dropping it by his side prior to squeezing a sufficient amount of liquid into his palm and lubricating his right hand.

Catching Ianto's heated gaze, he threw the tube to the side and brought their lips together once more, the soft kiss so sensuous Ianto forgot Jack's intent. Only when he felt the finger brush lightly next to his entrance did he give a moan in realisation of what was to come.

Swallowing Ianto's groans in his kiss, Jack pushed his forefinger passed the tightening ring of muscle and into his warmth. Waiting for the muscle to relax he pulled in and out languidly, he added a second then found the man tense beneath him but readjust comfortably. Jack curled his fingers so that the next time he pushed upwards he knew from the slow pleasured cry that he'd managed to hit his prostate. A third finger was all it took for him to become a quivering mess, his world feeling ready to explode.

"Jack, _please_," pleaded Ianto. He was not usually one for begging. Only ever when Jack asked him _really _nicely. But this occasion certainly called for begging.

With a chuckle, Jack tore open the packet with his left hand and teeth, to find the slicked latex inside. At Ianto's insistent yet clumsy hand grabbing for the condom, Jack quirked an eyebrow but handed it over, discarding its container.

"I want to do something for you," Ianto confirmed huskily before rolling it excruciatingly slowly down Jack's erection. When he'd made it down the whole length, he lay back, allowing himself a satisfied smile at the small win he considered from Jack's murmur of something – a half curse and half a savage moan.

"My turn," he warned roughly as he aligned himself at Ianto's entrance.

Again, Ianto's breath caught in his throat. When Jack finally entered him, he let his eyes roll into the back of his head to see the most beautiful stars.

Both men remained still for the longest moments, savouring the feeling of the two bodies connected. Jack then took Ianto's cock in his hand and began to roll his hips to find that sweet spot once again. He pulled out almost entirely before sheathing himself another time almost fully inside the other man.

Breathing out Jack's name on a sigh, Ianto's body arched into his, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and back, and his legs around his waist, drawing him in deeper.

Jack began to pump the Welshman's shaft in synchronicity with each thrust as he quickened the pace, feeling Ianto's short fingernails scraping at the flesh of his back.

He could feel his entire body straining for release, and as he felt Ianto's body shudder beneath him, felt the muscles around his own pulsing cock clench and Ianto release his seed between them with the most satisfied carnal shout, he allowed himself to tip over the edge with him, never taking his eyes off of the other man.


End file.
